Believe in Me
by pokeitlikejello
Summary: Huddy. They've always been complicated. So, another man and a pregnancy will only complicate things further.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** I don't own House M.D. nor the characters. I make no money from this.  
**Warning:** Spoilers for season four team, but Wilson's relationship in season four never took place.  
**Author's Note:** I wrote this a long time ago. It's completely finished, so posting regularly will not be a problem. Most chapters are long, but some are a bit on the shorter side because I did a lot of chapter combining a while back. Enjoy.

* * *

"What are you doing?" Cuddy hissed, standing at her open bedroom window and staring at House. She was in her pajamas.

"I need to talk to you," House said, peering up at her.

"I have a front door," Cuddy replied harshly.

"You didn't answer." House gave an innocent shrug.

"Which was my subtle way of telling you to leave," Cuddy snapped back.

House looked around at his dark surroundings before bringing his gaze back to Cuddy. "It's important."

Cuddy debated for a moment and then let out a quiet sigh. "What?"

"Aren't you going to let me in?" House asked.

"It's nearly one in the morning," Cuddy told him. "Besides, do you really think I want to talk to you after what happened today?"

"I can't say it out here."

Cuddy would have scoffed at that remark if it wasn't for the change in his tone and the way he couldn't look at her when he said it.

"All right." She gave in. "I'll open the front door."

* * *

House entered hastily, pushing past Cuddy. Annoyed, Cuddy threw the front door closed with a slam and followed after him. House stopped at the living room, turned quickly, and went for the dining room instead. Confusion now etched across her face, Cuddy made her way to the kitchen where House had disappeared into.

Cuddy stopped in the doorway and watched as House made his way around her kitchen, opening and closing her kitchen cabinets.

"I thought you wanted to talk," Cuddy said.

"Need alcohol first," House replied and moved to a new location.

Cuddy folded her arms over her chest. "I don't keep any in the house."

House shot her a dubious look. "Liar."

He opened her bread box and smirked as he pulled out a bottle of wine from behind the bread. House turned to Cuddy and held up the found item.

"Hiding it from yourself?" he asked her.

"Don't drink that," Cuddy told him. "It's warm."

"For what I'm going to say, I need it." House tried to peel the wrapper from the bottle.

"Okay, now you're worrying me." Cuddy stepped into the kitchen. "What is it?"

House began to open and close several drawers. "Do you have a corkscrew?"

"Mine broke about a month ago." Cuddy shrugged. "Haven't replaced it."

House frowned at her. "They don't cost that much, cheapskate."

"I haven't needed to use it," Cuddy replied, partly offended at House's attitude.

"Well, I have to open this." House held up the bottle again. "Got a knife to work the cork out? Or I can just break the top of the bottle."

Cuddy let out a sigh. "Here."

House thought she was going to take the bottle and open it for him, but instead she walked to the refrigerator and opened the freezer door.

"Knives are usually kept in drawers, Cuddy," House said, staring curiously at her.

Ignoring him, Cuddy pulled out a few bags of frozen vegetables and two pints of ice cream. House peered at the freezer, unsure of what she was doing. With one arm full, Cuddy pulled a nearly full, but opened bottle of vodka from the back of the freezer.

House set the wine bottle down and crossed to her. Cuddy extended the vodka to him and he took it. Cuddy threw the bags of vegetables and pints of ice cream back into the freezer carelessly. She shut the freezer door and looked to House.

"No shot glass?" House raised his eyebrows.

"You're so desperate, I figured you'd drink it straight from the bottle," Cuddy retorted, narrowing her eyes.

"I have to count my shots to make sure I don't overdo it and kill myself," House told her, placing sarcasm into his tone, but they both knew how serious his statement was.

"I'll make sure you don't overdo it." Cuddy made her way over to him. "Now, talk."

"Well, now that you're being all hostile, I think I'll just take this and leave." House began toward the doorway.

Cuddy grabbed his arm roughly, stopping him. "House, it's _one_ in the _morning_ and I am still pissed at you so stop playing your games and say whatever it is you wanted to talk about."

House eyed her up carefully. "Let's go into the living room."

Leading the way, House limped out of the kitchen, the vodka bottle in hand. Cuddy sighed and followed after him, hoping she could go to bed soon. House seated himself on the couch and opened the bottle of vodka. Cuddy sat down in the chair near the doorway.

"Well?" Cuddy asked.

House took a drink from the bottle, the alcohol cold, but causing a dull burning once it reached his stomach. He looked to Cuddy, the seriousness he displayed enough to unsettle her.

"I think I killed someone," he said, keeping his eyes on the condensation that started around the bottle in his hands.

"You mean today?" Cuddy raised an eyebrow. "Yeah, you did."

"I thought I was right," he replied gruffly.

"You always do," Cuddy told him. "And sometimes you're wrong."

House took another swig of vodka. "It's my fault."

Cuddy frowned. "House, I told you no and-"

"And that's why this is my fault," he cut her off, "and not whatever it was she had that we couldn't detect in time."

Cuddy stared at him. "Well, yeah, it was the procedure that killed her, not-"

"I know," House stopped her harshly. He took another drink of vodka and let silence sit for a minute. "When I go ahead even after you forbid it, it's because I know I am close to a hundred percent right. I wasn't today." He brought his eyes to her. "When you told me not to do the surgery, that just made me want to do it even more. So, I just did it."

"You shouldn't be telling me this." Cuddy's voice was quiet, her anger bubbling just under her words. "Go home, House."

"I can't be sure what made me do it more," he continued, bringing his gaze down, ashamed. "Me thinking I was right or me just wanting to spite you."

Cuddy couldn't believe what she was hearing. Her eyebrows drew together. "Why did you come here, to your _boss's_ house, and confess this? To kill your guilt? Because that's not going to happen because you killed that woman. Or did you come to get me to fire you? Because that may happen after what you just said to me."

Cuddy waited, but House didn't respond. He kept his eyes diverted and debated drinking the entire bottle of vodka in one go.

"How many other surgeries have you 'gone ahead with' just because I said no?" Cuddy went on, not waiting for a response from House anymore. "How many people have you endangered in _my_ hospital just to piss me off and not because you actually thought whatever you were doing would help them?"

He looked up at her. "Before today, none."

"Then, what was it about today that was so different?" Cuddy asked angrily.

"You." House had his eyes locked with hers.

Cuddy raised a defensive hand. "Oh, don't pin this on me. If you had listened to me, she would be alive right now. It was your decision to be insubordinate. It was your decision to make sure I didn't find out until it was too late to stop you. It was _your_ choice, House."

"Lise?"

House and Cuddy both looked to the doorway, the sound of the voice coming from further inside the house. House brought his gaze back to Cuddy, his mouth hanging open.

"He's here?" House asked. "He's here and you didn't say anything? He wasn't in the bedroom."

Cuddy sighed. "He was in my bathroom. Taking a shower."

"Needed to get clean after all the sex?" House cruelly said.

Cuddy frowned. "We didn't-"

"Hey," a voice cut in from the doorway. "Greg?"

House looked over to his left to see Andrew standing there, Cuddy's boyfriend for the last seven months. Andrew was in pajamas as well, his dark hair wet and tussled.

"I'm sorry," House started, "but I seem to be drawing a blank on your name."

"Andrew," Andrew offered.

"Right," House replied and rolled his eyes, annoyed that Andrew still couldn't pick up on his sarcasm.

Andrew looked to Cuddy. "Is everything okay?"

"It's fine." Cuddy gave him a smile. "Just give me a minute."

"All right." Andrew returned the smile and made his way back down the hallway and into the bedroom.

"He's staying with you?" House hissed, letting the bottle of vodka clunk on the table as he rose to his feet.

"He's just spending the night," Cuddy replied bitterly and stood up as well.

"So, how many times have you done it tonight?" House asked as he moved towards Cuddy.

Cuddy narrowed her eyes at him. "We didn't-"

"Yeah, right, Cuddy," House nastily cut her off. "After all the stress, you need some way to relieve it." He leaned in closer to her and dropped his tone. "I would know."

"Get out of my house," Cuddy commanded and waited for House to move. He began to head to the front door and she followed after. "I will meet with you tomorrow to discuss this. You're lucky the family hasn't decided to press any charges. At least, not yet."

"They won't." House stopped at her front door. "They liked Thirteen and she did most of the talking."

"You just better hope they don't change their minds." Cuddy pulled open the front door and kept in close proximity with House. "Think long and hard tonight about what you told me. Weigh which option played the heavier role in deciding to do the damn surgery. Be in my office at ten with your answer and we'll go from there, House."

House took a step back and then walked out into the dark, moist night. Cuddy watched him for a moment before shutting the door and locking it.

* * *

Cuddy opened Wilson's office door and stepped inside. "Have you seen House?"

Wilson looked up from his desk, surprised. "He didn't go to your office?"

"So, he was here," Cuddy replied.

"Yeah." Wilson gave a nod. "He talked to me earlier."

"I'll... keep looking, I guess." Cuddy turned to leave, but then stopped. She faced Wilson. "What is your take on all of this?"

Wilson gave a pitied look. "For once House let his emotions get the best of him."

"Which emotions?" Cuddy demanded. "What is going on?"

Wilson shook his head. "I shouldn't say anything. It's not my place."

"If you know why he did what he did, then you owe it to me to tell me," Cuddy said and stepped further into the office.

"You're pregnant," Wilson offered to her.

Cuddy stopped in her tracks and was silent for a long moment. "I decided to wait before saying anything. I-"

"You don't have to explain it to me." Wilson stopped her with a smile and a raised hand. "House somehow found out and that's the only reason I know."

Cuddy raised an eyebrow. "And that's why he deliberately didn't listen to me? I'm giving life so he has to take it away from someone?"

"You should really talk to him," Wilson told her.

"If I could find him, I would." Cuddy let out a sigh. "Couldn't you give me a heads up on what I'm walking into, James?"

Wilson leaned forward in his chair. "Look, I'm not saying his reasons were right. What he did was awful, and it was negligent and wrong. But, he had an off day, Cuddy."

"That ended a life," she added.

"And we both know that happens sometimes." Wilson kept his eyes locked with hers. "More than we'd like to admit."

Cuddy knew he was right and she gave a small nod. "I have to find him."

"Try the roof," Wilson suggested. "That's where I'd check first."

Cuddy nodded in response and headed out of his office, tugging the door closed behind her.

"Lisa," Wilson called out and waited for her to turn. "Congratulations on the baby."

Cuddy gave him a smile. "Thanks."

* * *

Cuddy opened the door to the roof and her eyes fell on House. He was standing close to the edge of the rooftop and staring down. When the door clanked shut, he looked over to Cuddy.

"Wilson told you I was here," House said.

Cuddy crossed slowly toward him. "You didn't come to my office."

House shrugged and looked away. "Didn't feel like it."

"It wasn't a suggestion." She stopped next to him. "We need to talk about this. If you can't make responsible decisions anymore because of something that has to do with me, then we have a problem. What the hell happened yesterday?"

Cuddy waited for an answer, but House refused to give her one, nor look at her. She took a glance around, never realizing that there a was a beautiful view from the roof, especially during fall, when the leaves were a mix of orange, yellow, and brown.

"If you're not going to talk to me, then I can't help you, House," Cuddy told him and began back toward the door.

House looked over to her. "How far along are you?"

Cuddy turned around. "You tell me."

"I noticed the bump even though you're desperately trying to hide it," he offered as his reason for knowing about the pregnancy. "And then I looked into some records."

"Of course you did," Cuddy replied.

House gave a slight nod of his head. "So, how far are you?"

"Shouldn't you know?" Cuddy raised her eyebrows.

"Didn't have much time with the chart," he said in return.

Cuddy made her way back over to him. "It isn't yours, if that's what you're getting at."

"I wasn't." House shook his head.

Cuddy stopped in front of him. "What made you do what you did?"

"What made you do what _you_ did?" House asked back.

Cuddy sighed. "What are you talking about?"

"The baby." House looked down to her abdomen and then back up. "Why did you hide it?"

"Because I," Cuddy stopped, the truth hurting. "In case I... miscarry." She harshened her voice in defense. "What does this have to do with you?"

House looked back over the view. "You sure it's not mine?"

"Yes," Cuddy answered quickly.

"How?" House watched the wind knock a few leaves off an oak tree.

"I thought you weren't suggesting the baby was yours," Cuddy pointed out.

House shrugged. "The dates match."

"It's not yours," Cuddy replied.

House brought his gaze back to her. "Deny me all you want, Cuddy, but that baby could be mine."

"It's not," she said more forcefully than she had wanted to. "Is that why you went ahead with the surgery? Because you thought it was yours and I didn't tell you-"

"No," House cut in.

"Because that'd be a pretty shitty thing to do, House," Cuddy finished. She realized House's protest and added, "so, then why did you do it?"

"I thought I was right," he told her.

Cuddy pressed her lips firmly together. She waited a moment. "And you didn't do it only because I told you that you couldn't."

"Right." House gave a short nod.

Cuddy placed a hand on her hip. "You could be a little more convincing. If we're taken to court- no, if I have to see you every... House, that woman _died_ because you were playing games in this hospital. If you had a problem with me, you should have taken it up with _me_. I never thought..."

Cuddy trailed off and looked away from him. House kept his eyes on her.

"What?" he prompted.

"I never thought I could lose _this_ trust in you." Cuddy lifted her head. "You've proved to me that you can't handle a lot of things, but trusting you with patients was something I _could_ do even if you broke hospital policies daily because I trusted your judgement. I never thought you'd break that trust. After everything I've done for you. I gave you a job, I defended you on-"

"You gave me this." House indicated his damaged leg.

"Oh, so it's about your thigh?" Cuddy raised her eyebrows. "I thought you were mature enough to have dealt with that already."

House shook his head, giving his forehead a scratch with his thumb. "If you're going to fire me, Cuddy, then do it."

"I'm not going to fire you if you're honest with me," Cuddy replied. "Wilson said you had an off day and you said I was the problem. You deny it's because of the baby. Then, what is it?" Cuddy waited, but House only looked away. "I don't want you to have to go in front of the board, House. And all the stress is not good for me. I'd like to keep this baby." Again, House didn't respond. "Why didn't you talk to me instead of disobeying me and causing a woman's death?"

"I did think I was right, Cuddy." House hardened his voice and looked back over at her. "You know things can take a turn for the worse. I'll do the autopsy and then we'll know what really caused her death. If it was the surgery or not."

"And what about the 'spiting' part of this, House?" Cuddy asked. "I can't just forget about it. Although, I'm having trouble understanding _why_ you wanted to spite me."

"I didn't." House shrugged. "I only said that to you last night because I wasn't thinking clearly. Guilt can do that. So, I've heard."

"Well, that was a little more convincing," Cuddy gave him, her tone a bit defeated. "This won't happen again. You're on thin ice, House, and it's cracking. You're on probation and you'll have lots of Clinic hours to help get you through it."

House decided not to fight her on this. "For how long?"

"Until I can trust you again," she answered. "Foreman's in charge. He'll oversee what you do and report back to me. Paperwork will be done, procedures will be standard, and I will give the okay on everything. Do you understand?"

"Yeah." House gave a short nod.

"Doctor Schaub will conduct the autopsy with you."

"Fine."

"Good." Cuddy turned from him and headed for the door, the cold air starting to get to her.

"And Cuddy?"

Cuddy didn't want to turn back, but she did anyway. House held his eyes locked with hers.

"You may not want that baby to be mine, but it sure as hell can be."


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey, everyone! Thanks SO MUCH for everything. I'm so glad you're interested in this fic. Thanks for the wonderful comments!**

* * *

"How do you know for sure?"

House popped up around a corner, causing Cuddy to jump. She stopped in her tracks and clutched the charts she was carrying closer to her chest. She glared at House.

"You scared me."

"Do a prenatal paternity test," House told her and walked alongside her as she headed for her office.

Cuddy glanced at him. "You've got to be kidding me."

"We can go get one done now." House had to quicken his pace to keep up with her as she tried to lose him.

"First of all, it's expensive." Cuddy pulled open the door to her outer office. "And second of all, I'm not endangering this baby-"

"You won't be endangering the baby." House opened her office door for her. "There is a noninvasive prenatal paternity test. It's new and it's not quite established yet, but it won't endanger the baby. You'd just have to give some blood and-"

"No," Cuddy finally cut him off and dropped the charts on her desk.

House didn't feel like arguing about it anymore. He'd try again later. "So, our buddy Andy thinks it's his? What would he say if I mentioned to him one particular night in your office after a certain fight where you were convinced you and Andy were over?"

Cuddy leaned against her desk, her eyes on him. "It doesn't matter if the baby is his or not. I was still doing fertility treatments, I was still doing artificial-"

"Doesn't Andy want to know if it's his?" House raised his eyebrows as he crossed to her. "Or does he just have a thing for banging pregnant chicks?"

"You should be in the Clinic," Cuddy told him, frowning at his comment.

House pointed a finger. "You're avoiding."

"And you're on probation," Cuddy returned and then narrowed her eyes. "Get in the Clinic."

"You know, Cuddy, I thought I cleared my name," House said, twirling his cane under his palm. "She would have been just as likely to have a cerebral aneurysm even without the surgery. That's what killed her. I don't know why I'm being punished when we did everything we could to save her on the table."

"You know why you're 'being punished,' House," Cuddy replied, giving him a look.

"It was a lapse of judgement." House shrugged. "Everyone does it. Even you."

"Yes," Cuddy gave a slight nod, "but we can't afford to when it comes to other people's lives."

"Our buddy Andy wants to be the father, then?" House changed topics just to mess with her and break through the tough exterior she was putting on. "What will he do when we find out it's mine?"

"House, stop it," Cuddy planted her hands on her hips. "Even if it is yours, what does that matter? _You_ don't want a baby and you don't want to have anything to do with me, so just-"

"What are you talking about?" House's eyebrows drew together as he stared at her.

"Right," Cuddy replied in annoyance. "I forgot. You only want what you can't have. I'm only the least bit attractive when I'm seeing someone else. You don't want a baby, House, so don't pretend you do."

"Andy wants a baby though?" House asked, wanting to know the truth about what Andrew thought in the baby matter. "Even if it's not his?"

"He knew from the start that I wanted a baby," Cuddy offered as an answer.

"We should go on _Maury_." House again changed the subject to mess with her. "A 'who's my baby's daddy' episode. You'll look like a whore. How many sperm donors _did_ you use?"

"_One_." She shot him a look as she moved around her desk.

"Wow." House widened his eyes and nodded. "That makes three possible fathers. That is pretty slutt-"

"Get in the damn Clinic, House!" Cuddy sat down in her chair and suddenly the anger vanished from her face.

House frowned, becoming concerned as Cuddy quickly became pale. "What is it?"

"I think I..." Cuddy stood back up and carefully made her way around her desk. "I need to..."

House moved into her way, placing a hand on her arm. "What happened?"

"Get in the Clinic." Cuddy looked past him.

"Cuddy." House kept his grasp on her arm.

She brought her eyes back over to him. "I sat down and I... I think I'm bleeding."

"Have you been having cramps?" House asked her, his eyebrows drawn.

"I don't..." Cuddy shook her head slightly. "I've been nauseous all day... I don't think so..."

"Sit down," House told her. "I'll get a wheelchair."

"No, House." Cuddy came back to her senses. "I can walk. I need to see my doctor."

House paused a moment. "How bad is it?"

"I don't know." Cuddy felt tears burning her eyes. "I need to go to a bathroom."

"Okay." House kept his hand on her arm and began towards the door. "Don't panic. If you're not having cramps, that's a good sign."

"I don't want to lose this baby," Cuddy said quietly, more of a prayer than a statement.

"You won't," House assured her. "We'll go to the locker room. Come on."

House led the way, making sure everyone got out of his way. Cuddy followed after him, head down and hands clasped together to keep them from shaking. House stopped in front of a single use handicapped bathroom.

"This is closer." He nodded toward the bathroom.

"It's handicapped," Cuddy replied.

House frowned. "Who cares? You're the Dean of Medicine."

House gave her a gentle shove inside and closed the door. He leaned against the wall and waited. It was several minutes before the toilet flushed, which left a sinking feeling in House's stomach. The sink turned off and a moment later, Cuddy opened the door and stepped out.

"Well?" House took a step away from the wall.

"There wasn't much bleeding," Cuddy told him. "It was just a small gush. Stained my underwear."

"You want to get looked at?" House looked in the direction of the emergency room.

Cuddy shook her head. "I'm going to call my doctor first."

"All right," House began back towards Cuddy's office.

"And you need to stay in the Clinic," Cuddy said as she walked alongside of him.

"I should keep you company." He gave her a side glance.

"I'm calling Andrew after I call the doctor," Cuddy replied. "He'll come in."

"Right." House's sarcasm shone through. "I forgot it was his baby."

Cuddy sighed. "House, don't-"

"I'll see you later."

House moved around the nurse's station and toward the stack of charts for patients needed to be seen. Cuddy kept her eyes on him a moment before turning and heading for her office.

* * *

House didn't bother knocking as he shoved Wilson's office door open. It swung quickly and thudded against the wall. Wilson looked up at him and frowned.

"Thanks."

House stepped into the office. "Where's Cuddy?"

"She went home early," Wilson answered and then caught the nearly hidden look of concern on House's face. "She's okay. She told me about the bleeding. They checked her out, the baby's heartbeat was there. Everything is fine."

"TMI, Wilson." House frowned, making sure all signs of concern were gone. "I didn't ask you for a novella."

"Sorry," Wilson replied sarcastically. "I thought you were worried or something."

"About Cuddy?" House raised his eyebrows. "Please."

"She say it's your kid?" Wilson asked, his curiosity getting the best of him.

"Yep," House answered curtly.

"Really?" Wilson's eyes widened. "House, that's-"

"She didn't," House stopped him short. "She told me it's not mine. I don't believe her, though."

Wilson shrugged, slightly annoyed that House had played him. "Maybe it's not yours."

House stepped further into the room. "Then, why did she hide it?"

Wilson sat back in his chair. "In case she misc-"

"Yeah." House gave a nod of agreement. "And that's a logical reason."

"But, you think there's more?" Wilson raised an eyebrow.

"I think she thinks it's mine," House told him.

Wilson let the chair fall back to its rightful position. "When will you find out?"

"Not until after the baby's born, I guess," House answered. "Maybe she'll just miscarry."

"House!" Wilson exclaimed, not believing the words from his friend's mouth.

"What?" House frowned. "She doesn't want to have my baby."

"But, you do," Wilson accused.

"Want to have her baby?" House acted confused.

"Want her to have _your_ baby," Wilson clarified, ignoring the new game House was playing.

House held back an uncomfortable laugh and shook his head. It took him a moment before he was able to speak. "No. Why? Do you want her to have yours?"

"I'm her sperm donor," Wilson said, a seriousness in his tone.

A look of horror crossed over House's face, but it didn't last very long as Wilson suddenly burst into laughter. House frowned and glared at him. He raised a pointed finger at a still laughing Wilson.

"That wasn't funny," House told him. "Payback's a bitch, Wilson. Just remember that."

House turned and hurried out of Wilson's office, slamming the door for dramatic effect. He smirked slightly as he heard Wilson still laughing from behind the door. House headed for his own office, glad for the little bit of humor to take the pressure off his current situation.

* * *

"That was a little baby scare, wasn't it?"

Andrew stopped in his tracks, his briefcase hitting his leg and a slight frown crossing over his face. He eyed House up suspiciously and began to walk towards him, passing the room on the right he had been planning on entering.

"Greg," Andrew awkwardly greeted. "What are you doing here?"

"Came to see you," House answered. "Man to man."

Andrew looked around suspiciously, but then brought his eyes back to House. "All right. But, I have to be in the courtroom in five minutes." Andrew paused a moment. "Did you come here about Lisa? She's doing well. A little worried, but the doctor said that'll only put more stress on the baby that way. She said she should stay off her feet for a couple of days and monitor the bleeding."

"Sometimes bleeding happens during pregnancy," House said, accompanying it with a shrug. "It's probably nothing."

Andrew nodded and gave a roll of his eyes. "Try telling her that."

"Okay." House turned quickly and began to head toward the two large wooden doors he had entered through.

"Wait." Andrew held out a hand, stopping him. "Did you want to talk about anything specific?"

"Actually..." House turned back to Andrew. "I was wondering... since Lisa is such a _good_ friend of mine and I wouldn't want her to raise this baby all alone, are you planning on stepping up to the plate?"

"Yeah, Lisa and I talked about it." Andrew gave a nod.

"Even if that baby isn't yours?" House asked.

Andrew frowned. "What do you mean?"

"Because of the sperm donor," House clarified.

"Oh, right." Andrew nodded again. "Yeah. I mean, we'll see what happens. She's only going on her eleventh week. It's still pretty early."

"And you'd be comfortable raising a baby that isn't yours?" House raised his eyebrows. "Pretending you're the father?"

"Well, I was considering adoption and the same principle applies there," Andrew told him.

"And if you and Lisa break up?" House pressed on with his questions. "If it's a sperm donor baby, technically you'll have no ties to Lisa or that baby."

"But, maybe the baby is mine." Andrew gave a shrug. "And maybe Lisa and I will stay together."

House leaned in closer to Andrew, eyeing him up. "A bond of holy matrimony?"

"Maybe," Andrew answered quickly. "Listen, Greg, I have to go. If you still want to talk, you can stop by my office at eleven. I'm taking a half day, but I should have a bit of time before I go."

"Sure." House nodded.

Andrew gave him a small smile and disappeared inside the courtroom. House frowned and rolled his eyes. He wasn't going to Andrew's office later. However, he hoped it would make Andrew wait a little longer because right now, he was going to Cuddy's.

* * *

"Had a chat with your BF," House greeted as he stood on her front porch.

"Could you go away?" Cuddy asked him, her hand clutching onto the doorknob, preparing to close the door.

"You shouldn't be on your feet," House told her.

Cuddy glared. "Your incessant bell ringing drove me to it."

"Come on." House gave her a short nod and pushed his way inside her home.

House shut the door behind himself as Cuddy, in her long pajama bottoms and tee shirt, took a step back, shivering slightly from the fall breeze. Taking her by the elbow, House led her into the living room where the television was on.

"You said you talked with Andrew?" Cuddy asked him as she returned to the mess of blankets and pillows on the couch. "Are you trying to drive me crazy, House?"

"You're already there, Cuddy," House replied and seated himself in her armchair.

"And you're here today and not at work because...?" Cuddy trailed off and placed the television on mute with the remote control.

"You're not at work either," House pointed out.

"I'm suppose to stay off my feet," Cuddy replied, a trace of bitterness in her voice.

"Me, too." House twirled his cane between his fingers for a few moments before looking up at Cuddy, who had been waiting for him to say something more. "Has the bleeding stopped?"

Cuddy shrugged. "There's a bit of spotting. Dr. Harber said everything looks fine, but she wanted me to take it easy since I've had miscarriages before. Stress," she meant him, "doesn't help."

"Stress?" House repeated. "I just came to chat. Did you know our buddy Andy heroically stated he would raise whatever pops out of your uterus even if it has no relation to him?"

Cuddy stared at him. "And?"

"And that's strange," House concluded. "No guy volunteers to raise a baby that's not his. Usually they try to pin it on someone else."

Cuddy frowned at him. "That's just you." She sucked in a breath. "Andrew and I are both older, we both want kids. We may not want to get married right now, we may not be in love with each other, but we care about each other and we're both willing to raise this child together."

"Even if it's not his?" House raised his eyebrows doubtfully. "Andy wants to raise someone else's baby? That makes no sense. Even for our buddy Andy."

"Some people actually _want_ children, House." Cuddy avoided directly answering his questions. "And the relationship I have with Andrew is working out well for the both of us. We enjoy spending time together and if marriage seems right, then that's the next step we'll take."

"So..." House had his eyes on the floor for a moment before raising them and locking them with Cuddy's. "You want to marry him?"

"Maybe," Cuddy answered simply, trying not to give too much of herself away.

"You hardly know him." House stood to his feet and moved toward the couch. "Seven months, Cuddy? And that mini break up about, oh, I don't know, almost eleven weeks ago?"

Cuddy shot him a look, but it quickly dissolved. "I've feel like I've known him for years. We've become very close even if it has been only seven months."

House shook his head and began to walk away from her. "This baby is messing with your head."

"Why do you care, House?" Cuddy demanded. "Why do you care about Andrew and the fact that he wants to raise a baby that may not be his?"

House quickly faced her. "Because it could be mine."

"Yeah, but Andrew would be a hell of a better father than you," the words shot from Cuddy's mouth before she could even think about holding them back.

House held her gaze and Cuddy held his, even though her face was becoming quickly flushed. A slight nod started and House's mouth formed into a small smirk.

"You're right," he said, but Cuddy couldn't find words to respond. Or apologize. House cleared his throat and went on, "So, if it is mine, you'll just tell him it was the donor's? After all, you didn't tell him about our one night."

"I," Cuddy brought herself back into the conversation, "don't know. And about that night, I'm trying to forget it. I don't need him trying to forget it, too."

"Better he's left in the dark?" House raised an eyebrow. "Better to have a relationship built on lies?"

Cuddy frowned. "It's not built on lies-"

"It will be if that baby is mine," House cut her off sharply.

"Stop saying that," Cuddy's voice rose in volume.

House didn't let up. "And what happens if I want to be the father if the baby is mine?"

"Yeah right, House." Cuddy narrowed her eyes at him. "I see how it works. If the baby is yours, you want dibs just because Andrew already said he'll raise a baby no matter who the father is. But, if the baby isn't yours, that'll be even better because you can brag about how that baby had a chance of being yours, and you'll tell everyone about our arrangement and the 'if only's' that go along with it."

"You have me pegged, Cuddy," House said, tired and annoyed.

"Please, go to work." Cuddy was just as tired as he. "Or home. I don't care, just get out of my living room."

"I have a right to know if that baby is mine." It was his last resort, especially since he knew he had to get out of there soon. "I have a right to know if I have a kid that's living in this world."

Cuddy raised her eyebrows at him. "Then, you better make phone calls to all the other women you've been with because, hell, if they had your baby, they probably wouldn't have told you."

"Hilarious, Cuddy." House shook his head. "Forget it."

House turned away from her and headed for the doorway, which caused Cuddy to frown.

"Are you serious, House?" Cuddy kept her eyes on him, trying to determine the answer for herself.

"No."

House's tone indicated otherwise, but he didn't bother stopping, and crossed through the doorway. Cuddy stood to her feet and hurried after him.

"House."

Her voice made him stop at her front door. He faced her.

"Get back on the couch," House commanded.

"No," Cuddy replied. "Tell me the truth. Were you being serious? Do you really care if this baby is yours?"

"Of course not," House told her. "I just want to make sure the kid doesn't have a relationship with any of my other bastard children. Now, get off your feet."

House let himself out, leaving a frowning Cuddy standing in the hallway. She let out a slight sigh and made her way back into the living room.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey, everyone! Thanks for the comments! I really appreciate them so much! You're all awesome!**

* * *

"Welcome back," House greeted as he pushed the door open to Cuddy's office.

Cuddy shot him a look from the book she was leafing through at her desk. "I heard about your little stunt yesterday."

"And?" House cocked his head to the side and raised his eyebrows as he crossed the room.

"It wasn't funny," she told him. "I didn't leave Foreman in charge so you could lock him in a closet."

"I have some inklings about _how_ he got into the closet, but I didn't lock it." House shook his head.

"Right." Cuddy rolled her eyes at him. "You paid a janitor to do your evil bidding."

"Never." House leaned heavily on his cane. "How's the fetus?"

"Fetus is fine." Cuddy looked back down at the book and flipped a page.

"And the bleeding?" House questioned further.

"Stopped." Cuddy jotted a few notes on her notepad next to her book. "Dr. Harber said at fourteen weeks, we've made it through the worst of the possible miscarriage period. She checked me out and said there's a very good chance this baby will be fine and full term."

"Fantastic," House replied sarcastically, appearing bored. He suddenly brightened. "Do I have your trust back?"

Cuddy smirked and raised her head. "Miss being in charge?"

"Yes!" House said, being truthful with her.

"Not yet," Cuddy shot him down quickly and directed her gaze back to her notes.

"Haven't I learned my lesson?" House asked.

"Have you?" Cuddy flipped a page in the book.

House frowned, not appreciating the lack of her full attention. "What do you want from me, Cuddy? How am I suppose to gain back this trust I supposedly lost?"

"Did lose," Cuddy corrected. "And I need you to prove yourself to me."

House's eyebrows drew together. "How?"

"Any way you see fit," Cuddy replied as if it was simple.

"If I were to prove myself how I see fit, we would have been fine back when I actually _did_ some Clinic hours when you began this stupid punishment," House told her, annoyed.

"Well, I'm not convinced." Cuddy looked back up at him as she closed her book.

House threw his hand and cane out, emphasizing his agitation over this matter. "It's been nearly a month!"

"I know." Cuddy stood to her feet and cocked an eyebrow at him. "Shouldn't you be in the Clinic _now_?"

"Got a patient." Cuddy made a face at him so House continued, "team's running tests."

"And the Clinic will help pass the time." Cuddy lifted the book and clutched it to her chest as she maneuvered around her desk.

"They should be done in ten." House shrugged. "I wouldn't want to give a sub-par job in the Clinic because I'm in a hurry to see a _paying_ patient."

"Of course."

Cuddy rolled her eyes and crossed in front of him. She returned the book to her bookcase before heading back toward her desk. House stopped her.

"Could I?" House gestured to her bump with a flattened palm.

Cuddy raised her eyebrows, unsure if he was suggesting what she thought he was. "What?"

"Relax." House frowned at her. "I'm not going to hurt you."

"I don't..." Cuddy eyed him up. "All right."

House yanked up the soft material of her shirt, causing Cuddy to let out a cry, not expecting him to expose her bulging tummy. House placed a hand on the bump and Cuddy gasped, his fingers freezing.

"Sorry," he apologized softly. "You're warm."

"Your hand is cold," she was quick to reply.

House brought his eyes to hers. "Are you happy?"

"Yes," Cuddy answered quietly. She let a moment pass before speaking, "It's strange knowing there are two heartbeats in my body."

House suddenly removed his hand from her stomach and turned from her, making his way to the door. Cuddy watched him and situated her shirt back down. She moved toward him, preparing to speak, but House faced her and began.

"Gotta check on the patient," House said and leaned a bit closer to her. "Muy importante."

Cuddy merely gave him a curious look in response and he let himself out of her office.

* * *

"There's a little baby in there." Andrew tapped lightly on Cuddy's tummy, a grin on his face.

Cuddy propped herself up on her elbows as she rested beside him in bed. She shifted slightly, causing Andrew to remove his hand. Cuddy fixed her pajama top and pulled the blanket over herself.

"Don't get too attached," she warned him. Andrew responded with a surprised expression. Cuddy shrugged. "In case... you know. Something can still happen."

"Maybe," Andrew agreed. "But maybe not." He leaned over to Cuddy and kissed her. "It's going to be fine, Lise. We're at four months. That's good."

Cuddy gave him a tight smile. "Yeah..."

"You okay?" Andrew raised his eyebrows.

"I'm..." House crossed her mind. "Fine. Just a little tired."

"Oh, right. Here." Andrew reached over to his night stand and turned the light off, casting them into darkness. "Goodnight, hun."

"Night," Cuddy responded and settled back down.

Cuddy couldn't fall asleep. She knew she wouldn't be able to so when she heard the deep breathing of Andrew, she wasn't surprised that she was still awake. Giving a glance to the sleeping body next to her, Cuddy sat up and slipped from her bed.

Being sure to make as little noise as possible, Cuddy tip toed down the hallway and entered the living room. She was careful not to trip in the dark as she picked up the cordless phone. Cuddy sat down on the couch and dialed the number she had committed to memory, even though it was rarely used.

"Hello?"

"Hey," she greeted softly into the phone. "It's me."

"Yeah?" House's slightly tired voice on the other end asked. "You coming over to sex me up now?"

"It's Lisa," Cuddy said.

"Don't know a Lisa," House replied, smirking on his end of the phone. "Sorry."

Cuddy let out a quiet sigh. "Forget I called."

"Wait," House interjected quickly, not wanting her to hang up. "What are you doing awake? It's after midnight."

"I know." Cuddy picked at the fabric of the couch. "Couldn't sleep."

House shifted at his place in bed. "Where's our buddy Andy?"

"Sleeping," Cuddy answered.

"And you called me... why?" House found himself still smirking, but he wasn't too sure of its reason.

"I... I don't know." Cuddy shrugged. "I just... felt like talking to someone. And... most people I know are asleep. Or would curse me if I called this late."

"I'm actually putting a hex on you right now," House replied.

"Real funny, House." Cuddy rolled her eyes and found herself wishing he was actually with her.

"There's nothing funny about black magic, Cuddy," House told her. "I would know. Terrible run in with a voodoo priestess once. The sex was just-"

"House," Cuddy cut him off harshly.

"Yes?" House asked when she didn't go on.

Cuddy softened and dropped her voice reasonably low to make sure she wasn't overheard. "Did you mean it when you wanted to know if the baby was yours?"

House was quiet on his end of the phone. Cuddy let her free hand slip down to the bump where a tiny baby was growing within. She wondered if it was House's, what that would mean.

"I did mean it," House finally said. "But, not in any way you want it to mean."

Cuddy frowned. "What is _that_ suppose to mean?"

"You tell me." House glanced at the clock on his night stand. "You're the one who called me at twelve seventeen."

"Yeah, well..." Cuddy couldn't think of a legitimate defense. "Goodnight, House."

"Night, Cuddy." House knew that was the response he was going to get. "See you tomorrow."

* * *

"You need to tell him," House insisted.

"I don't need to do anything," Cuddy replied, the argument getting tiring at this point in time. She folded her arms across her chest and waited for House to get out of her home.

"Cuddy, you can't pretend that this baby isn't mine." House pointed to her stomach.

Cuddy slapped his hand down. "Stop it. Leave me alone, House."

"What else am I suppose to do?" House asked. "Foreman's still 'in charge' of my team, and I use the term loosely."

Cuddy planted a hand to her hip. "And whose fault is that?"

"Yours," House answered bitterly.

"No." Cuddy shook her head. "It's yours. Now please leave. Andrew will be home any minute."

"You let me inside," House said.

"It's," she couldn't think of an excuse fast enough, "cold out."

House began to twirl his cane in his hand. "Besides, who cares if I'm here when our buddy Andy gets home? I thought we had nothing to hide. Except that your baby has a chance of being fathered by myself."

Cuddy grabbed his cane, stopping his actions. She leaned in closer to him, attempting to be menacing. "This is getting ridiculous."

House yanked his cane back and gave an innocent shrug. "I know of a way to put an end to all of this, Cuddy."

Cuddy narrowed her eyes. "I'm not doing DNA testing for-"

"Put me back in charge of my team," House cut her off.

Cuddy frowned. "No."

"Okay, then." House shrugged again. "That baby's mine. I wonder if it'll be as incredibly witty as I am or if your genes will dumb it down."

"Get out," Cuddy commanded, not playing his game anymore.

"Nah." House shook his head slightly. "I want to see our buddy Andy. Chat it up a little. Maybe go out for a beer."

The front door opened. Cuddy quickly hid her surprise with a smile to Andrew as he entered her home. Andrew returned her smile and then looked to House.

"Hey, Greg," Andrew greeted.

"Hey," House replied. "Well. Better go. Just had to-"

"Get an okay from me," Cuddy cut him off before he could say anything crude.

"Bye," House told Andrew as he stepped out into the cold winter night.

Andrew made sure the door was closed and then took off his jacket. Cuddy turned away from him and drew in a breath, knowing she couldn't keep this up any longer. Andrew approached her.

"House has been hanging around a lot," Andrew commented curiously.

Cuddy turned around. "Andrew..."

"What's the matter?" Andrew's eyebrows drew together. "Why are you crying?"

"The baby could be his," Cuddy got it out as quickly as she could.

Andrew stared at her a moment. "What?"

Cuddy wiped the tears from her face. "We, um... one night..."

"When?" Andrew demanded.

"Well..." Cuddy indicated her almost five month pregnant belly.

Andrew turned around and walked away from her as he tried to collect his thoughts. He stopped at the front door and spun around.

"Why?" he asked. "How? You never said..."

"Because I wanted to forget it." Cuddy took a step closer to him. "I wanted to forget that whole night. I'm sorry."

"You _slept_ with him?" Andrew shook his head. "And all this while, he's been talking to me like nothing's changed. Just like you have been."

Cuddy went to him. "Andrew."

"Why didn't..." Andrew held up his hands, causing Cuddy to stop. "God... it could be _his_?"

"It was that night we fought and we both said things and I thought we were over," Cuddy tried to explain.

"So you just moved on?" Andrew felt a wave of nausea. "To him?"

"No, it wasn't like that," Cuddy disagreed. "I told you Greg and I had a bit of a past and he was at the hospital that night and it just... happened."

Andrew's voice dropped down just above a whisper as he shook his head again. "I don't even know what to say."

"I thought we were over." Cuddy stepped closer to him. "On that night, you thought we were over, too."

Andrew locked eyes with her. "But, we made up on Saturday. And then you did the artificial insemination with a donor. God, Lisa-"

"I know!" She cut him off, tears filling her eyes again. "I was stupid, okay? I know..."

"You'd think with all the sperm in you, you at least wouldn't have gone through with the AI," Andrew spat bitterly.

Cuddy's mouth dropped open slightly as a look of hurt crossed over her face. She diverted her eyes from Andrew. He let out a sigh.

"I'm... sorry," Andrew apologized, his tone softened. "I didn't mean that. I'm just... really upset right now." Andrew waited for her to look up at him before continuing. "And House? He wants to be part of the baby's life if it's his?"

"So he says," Cuddy answered quietly, still feeling the sting of Andrew's insulting comment.

"I can't believe you didn't tell me, Lisa," Andrew said. "After your night with him, I mean, everyone makes mistakes, I get that. But, once you became pregnant? You should have said something. This baby could be anyone's."

Cuddy glared. "Not _anyone's_. It's probably not House's. That's a slim chance."

"Right." Andrew retrieved his coat from the hook by the door. "I have to go out. I need to walk."

"It's freezing out," Cuddy replied.

"I'll be back." Andrew told her as he opened the door. "I just need air."

"Andrew." Cuddy headed for the door, but was cut off as Andrew closed it in her face.

* * *

"What are you doing back here? You need to leave."

"What's wrong?"

House tried to see past Cuddy, hoping to get a hint as to why her eyes were puffy, red, and wet. Cuddy shook her head.

"You need to go," she told him. "I don't know when Andrew's going to be back, but you can't be here when he-"

"He left you alone while you were crying?" House cut her off. "What an asshole."

"House, I told him," Cuddy said, fresh tears spilling over. "You have to leave."

House stared at her, unsure. "You told him about..."

"Yes." Cuddy gave a nod and began to close the door. "Please, just go."

* * *

Cuddy hurried down the hallway at Andrew's return. "Andrew."

Andrew looked at her, a sadness in his eyes. He shook his head. "Don't."

"Please, talk to me," Cuddy asked of him. "Let's talk."

"Lisa," Andrew couldn't get another word out.

Cuddy kept her distance from him and wondered why he didn't take off his coat yet. "Are you okay?"

He locked eyes with her. "No. I'm not."

"What can I do?" she asked.

Andrew shook his head and walked past her, heading for the bedroom. "Drop it for tonight."

Cuddy turned and followed after him. "Andrew."

"I'm not raising his kid." Andrew said as he pulled his backpack from the closet. He glanced over at Cuddy as he set it on the bed. "You have to find out if that baby is his because I won't raise it if it is."

Cuddy frowned. "What difference does it make if he's the father? He doesn't want a baby. It was one _stupid_ night."

"You think that if you had his baby, he would be indifferent?" Andrew stared at her. "Really, Lisa, I'm surprised you're that dense about this."

She was insulted. "What?"

"He obviously still cares for you."

Andrew walked away from the bed and over to her dresser. He opened the second drawer from the top and pulled out a few items. Cuddy tried not to let his actions bother her.

"He doesn't care for me," Cuddy said. "We're over each other."

"He's always been in your life and you having his baby, well, that's just going to give him more of a reason to be around you all the time." Andrew shoved the items in his hands into his backpack.

"He doesn't want to raise a child!" Cuddy exclaimed. "He doesn't want this baby!"

Andrew brought his eyes back to Cuddy. "I don't believe that."

"So, what happens if it's his?" Cuddy felt tears in her eyes. She indicated his backpack. "You'll just leave?"

"What else could I do, Lisa?" Andrew went back to the drawer and pulled out a few more of his possessions. "I won't compete with him."

Cuddy paused a moment. "Then, if it's not his, you'll stay?"

Andrew shrugged and placed his second set of items in his backpack. "Well, it could be mine."

"What if it's the AI baby?" Cuddy asked, thinking about how he had previously agreed to raise the artificial insemination baby as well. "Will you still stay then?"

Andrew zipped up the backpack and threw one strap over his shoulder. He looked to her and sighed.

"I don't know, Lisa," Andrew told her. "I just need some time. I'm going to stay at my place tonight. I'll call you tomorrow or something."

Andrew brushed past Cuddy as he left her bedroom. She turned and watched him go. Cuddy leaned against the door frame as her tears fell from her eyes. She had a feeling that the next time he would set foot in her house would be to retrieve the rest of his stuff.


	4. Chapter 4

**Thanks so much for the feedback. Glad you're all enjoying the fic. Thank you!!**

* * *

Cuddy was turned on her side and stretched out on her bed, her stomach protruding, her body shaking with sobs. There was a knocking on her front door, but she refused to answer it. However, the lights were on in her house, so she was certain that gave her away.

When her front door closed, Cuddy felt her heart jump, but she instantly discarded the hope she had. Especially when she heard the thudding of a cane on her hardwood floor. Cuddy didn't even bother to try to hide her tears as House pushed open her bedroom door.

"What he'd do now?" House asked as he stepped cautiously into the room.

"He left me," Cuddy answered.

House frowned. "What do you mean?"

"What do I mean?" Cuddy sat up and stared at House. "He _left_ me! Andrew left because this baby is yours, House. That's why I'm alone." She stood from the bed, her face red and tears still falling. "Are you happy now? Are you? You set out to make me alone and you fucking accomplished it!"

"Cuddy, calm down," House told her, keeping his voice even. "All that screaming can't be good for the-"

"Like you even care!" Cuddy cut him off, not lowing her volume. "Get the hell out. I don't want you here."

"When did you... find out?" House asked, lowering his eyes to her stomach.

"A week ago." Cuddy sniffed and swiped at her nose with the sleeve of the oversized sweatshirt she was wearing. "I didn't want to tell you. We did the amnio."

"You did an amnio and you didn't mention it?" House asked, his eyebrows drawing together. "Or get a sample from me? I thought you were against endangering this baby."

"The stress of not knowing was killing me," Cuddy snapped and sat down on her bed. "We compared the amnio with samples from the sperm donor and Andrew. It wasn't either of them. I looked like a whore."

House stepped closer to her bed. "Cuddy..."

"Now, leave," she told him. "Please."

"Lisa," House tried again.

Cuddy stared up him, tired and upset, her head pounding. "Haven't you done enough, House? Really."

"Hey, there were two people in your office that night." House pointed a finger, trying to defend himself. "Don't place all the blame on me."

"I _had_ a relationship." Cuddy placed her hand to her chest. "A _real_ relationship. I could be having a family, but now I'm just alone with a baby whose father doesn't want him."

"Stop it with that, all right?" House shook his head. "Andy's a dick for leaving you now."

"Why would he stay when he's up against you?" Cuddy spat. "You think that was going to go over well? Me and Andrew raising your son?"

"I thought you wanted a baby, Cuddy," House replied. "Even before Andy ever entered the picture, you wanted a-" House drew back slightly, thinking for a moment. "It's a boy?"

Cuddy nodded, her tears stopped, but her face still wet. "Yeah."

"A boy," House repeated.

"What?" Cuddy asked. "Does that change something?"

"No," House answered and began toward the door. "You should get some rest."

Cuddy's eyebrows drew together. "You're leaving?"

House shrugged. "You asked me to."

Cuddy gave a short nod. "Good."

"Night, Cuddy," House said before leaving her bedroom.

Cuddy relaxed back onto the bed. Her tears welled up again and slid from her eyes. She placed her hand to her stomach, rubbing over the area where her son was. A quick flutter moved from her left to right, making Cuddy suddenly cry harder. The baby's movement had begun a week earlier, but she kept it to herself, letting it be a secret between her and her son.

"I'm sorry for all the tears, baby boy," she told him. "Tomorrow will be better. I promise."

* * *

"Hey," House greeted as he entered Cuddy's office.

"I'm busy." Cuddy didn't even look up from her desk.

House frowned as he crossed the room. "No, you're not."

"I am," Cuddy insisted. When he didn't leave, Cuddy brought her eyes to him. "Make it quick."

"How are you?" he asked, stopping behind one of the chairs across from her desk.

"Pretty terrible," Cuddy answered. "Anything else?"

House ran his tongue over his bottom lip. "Lisa-"

"Don't Lisa me," she cut him off. "What do you want, House?"

"I was worried about you," he said.

Cuddy shot him a look. "Give me a break."

"I was," House replied. "And I won't ignore the fact that the baby is mine."

Cuddy cocked an eyebrow at him. "Oh, so you suddenly care about me?"

"You're the host organism," House pointed out. "You gotta be safe for that baby to be safe."

"House, you don't want a kid," Cuddy told him. "Drop the act and go do Clinic duty."

House maneuvered around the chair and sat down. "Why do you think I'm not serious about this, Cuddy?"

Cuddy sighed at seeing him sit and decided going along with him would get him out of her office faster. "You've never outright said anything to me before about caring for this baby. You may have hinted at things, but I learn not to take you seriously half the time. You love to toy with people's minds, House."

"You're forgetting the small fact that there was an Andy before." House shrugged. "Now, there isn't."

Cuddy stared at him, almost wanting to laugh. "You're telling me that you held off discussing any of this with me because I was still with Andrew?"

House gave a nod. "Exactly."

Cuddy eyed him up. "I don't believe you. This is some game. Some sort of trick."

House's eyebrows drew together. "What the hell kind of benefit could I get from messing with you?"

"If I'd fall for it, I'd put you back in charge of your team," Cuddy offered.

"I have a feeling that's never going to happen," House replied. "Besides, what better a time to be a father when the workload is reasonably lessened? Foreman's doing a fantastic job with the paperwork, by the way."

Cuddy frowned, uncertain. "You're scaring me. Did you hit your head?"

"I'm perfectly fine," House spoke innocently. "Couldn't be any better with a son on the way."

Cuddy shook her head, not wanting to even attempt to deal with this anymore. "Please get out of my office, House. You're confusing the hell out of me and I have a lot of work I need to concentrate on."

House leaned forward in his chair. "Listen, Cuddy. You're going to have this kid and if you bring him here, I'll probably be around him. The kid will eventually start asking about his father when he's old enough to talk and... I'm right here. How fair would it be to him to have his father here the whole time and never know?"

"You're right." Cuddy gave a nod. "I'll transfer you to another hospital."

House leaned back, going along with her. "We both know no one would take me. Besides, you'd have to ship Wilson out too because he can't live without me."

Cuddy watched him a moment, debating her next words, wanting them to be a means of testing him and her trust in him.

"I felt the baby move."

House raised an eyebrow. "Just now?"

"No," Cuddy said. "It started about two weeks ago. It's nothing big. Just small, fluttering movement. He's fast."

"That's great, Cuddy," House replied seriously.

Cuddy kept her gaze on him a moment longer than necessary and then lowered her eyes to the papers scattered in front of her. "I really do have work to do."

House stood to his feet. "Just think about what I said, okay?"

Cuddy brought her eyes to him and nodded. "Okay."

* * *

House looked away from his television and over to Wilson, whose cell phone began to ring. Wilson reached into his pocket and extracted his phone.

"Who's that?" House asked.

Wilson stared at the name that appeared. "Cuddy."

House frowned. "What is she calling you for?"

Wilson gave a shrug, the phone still ringing. "I told her she could call if she needed anything."

"Why?" House asked.

"Well, Andrew left," Wilson told him. "She shouldn't feel alone." Wilson flipped his phone open and held it to his ear. "Hello?"

"Hi, James," Cuddy's voice came through the phone. "Are you busy?"

"No, not at all," Wilson said and looked away from House. "What do you need?"

"I... I shouldn't be bothering you. But, my feet are killing me and my back hurts-"

"Lisa, what can I do for you?" Wilson cut her off.

"I was hoping you could run to the store for me. I would pay you back."

Wilson grabbed the newspaper from House's coffee table and pulled a pen from his pocket, preparing to write. "What can I get you?"

"Mint chocolate chip ice cream."

"Okay." Wilson wrote it down as House looked on, but pretended he was disinterested.

"And tortilla chips and salsa. And cucumbers."

Wilson copied those items down as well. "Is that all?"

"Oh! And those little pizza bagel things. Do you know what I'm talking about?"

"Yes." Wilson gave a nod.

"Only the plain cheese ones though."

"All right." Wilson scanned the list. "Is that everything?"

"Yes. Thank you, James."

"No problem." Wilson slipped his pen back into his pocket. "I'm leaving now."

"Okay. The door will be open."

"All right." Wilson tore the list from the rest of the newspaper. "Bye."

* * *

"I'll set this stuff in the kitchen," Wilson announced as he entered Cuddy's home with a paper bag of the food she asked for.

"Thank you so much," Cuddy called out as she walked out of her living room. She stopped when she saw the other figure in her home. "House. What are you doing here?"

House answered by firmly placing his lips to hers. Cuddy drew back in surprise, but her lips still remained with him. House tugged slightly on her bottom lip as he pulled away. He couldn't really explain his actions, but the way she looked right then, a soft glow to her skin and her hair loose and a mess, he couldn't hold himself back.

"Ahem," Wilson spoke up from the doorway of the dining room after having watched the whole encounter.

House turned to him and shrugged. "What? I dig the pot belly look."

House moved toward the kitchen, passing Wilson along the way. Cuddy watched House go before directing her gaze to Wilson. They stared at each other, both confused, before Cuddy followed Wilson into her kitchen.

Cuddy stopped in the doorway to the kitchen, watching as House had already opened the ice cream and was scooping some into a bowl.

"House," Wilson scolded.

House left the carton with the ice cream scooper still in it on the counter. He held the bowl in his hand and looked to Wilson. "What? There's still some left." House began towards the door. "I'll be in the living room."

Cuddy moved out of House's way as he passed her without looking at her. Wilson sighed and shook his head. He walked over to the rest of the groceries. Cuddy made her way over to the counter and picked up the ice cream carton. She put the ice cream scooper in the sink and placed the lid back on the carton.

"Sorry about that," Wilson apologized for House. "I was at his place when you called."

"It's all right," Cuddy told him as she went to set the ice cream in the freezer.

"Do you want me to make something?" Wilson asked.

Cuddy walked back over to him. "You could put those pizza things in the microwave. I'm going to cut up the cucumbers and eat them with the salsa."

"That does not sound good." Wilson pulled the box of mini pizza bagels from the grocery bag.

Cuddy gave him a look as she reached into the paper bag. "Don't knock it until you've tried it. It's actually not as bad as it sounds."

"I'll take your word for it," Wilson replied and tore open the box to the pizza bagels.

* * *

Several hours later and a movie and a half watched, Cuddy remained on her couch between House and Wilson. Empty plates and bowls sat on the coffee table, accompanied with half filled glasses. Wilson glanced at his watch and stood to his feet.

"I'm going to use the bathroom," he told the two on the couch and left the living room.

"'Kay," Cuddy said in response and watched him leave. Once he had, she added, "Good, he's gone. I can stretch out."

Cuddy's voice was quiet and tired. She rested her head against House's arm as she drew her feet up to the couch. House stared down at her and held back the faint urge to shrug her off. He realized he didn't mind so much.

House kept his eyes on the television, trying to concentrate on the film and not on Cuddy's head on his arm. By the time Wilson made his way back into the living room, Cuddy had fallen asleep.

"We should get her to bed," Wilson told House as he gave a nod to Cuddy.

"Yeah," House agreed. He gave Cuddy a light nudge. "Come on, Party Pants."

Cuddy sat up and yawned as she opened her eyes. "Sorry. I didn't realize how tired I was."

"It's all right." Wilson helped her stand. "Come on."

Wilson led her from the room and down the hallway to her bedroom. Cuddy shuffled over to her bed and climbed under the covers. She turned onto her left side and looked up at Wilson. She gave him a smile.

"Thank you, James, so much," she said.

"No problem," he replied. "I'm always here to help. If you need anything else, don't hesitate to call."

Cuddy gave a nod. "Thank you."

"Now, goodnight." Wilson turned the light off. "I'll lock the front door and turn off the lights on the way out."

"Thanks." Cuddy shut her eyes. "Goodnight."

Wilson left her bedroom, leaving the door partially open on his way out. He headed down the hallway and stopped in the living room doorway. House was standing by the television after having shut off the DVD player and the television. He looked to Wilson.

"She in bed?" House asked.

"Yep," Wilson answered. "Wanna put the lights out in here? I'll get the kitchen."

"Yeah," House agreed.

Wilson turned around and went through the dining room to get to the kitchen. House flicked both lamps off in the living room before making his way into the hallway. He looked toward Cuddy's bedroom and then made his way down to the door. He paused outside.

"House," Cuddy spoke up from inside her bedroom.

"Nope." House pressed the door open further. "Some other dashing, handsome, young man, though." He paused a moment before taking a small step inside. "Wilson said I should say goodbye."

"No, he didn't," Cuddy replied and looked to him, only being able to identify his outline in the darkness.

"He did," House insisted. "Said he'd bludgeon me if I didn't."

Cuddy hesitated a moment. "I'm sorry it's been weird, House. Over the last few weeks. Just with Andrew leaving and everything you said... I just... I'm still very confused."

"Well, I'm sorry I kissed you," House said. "We're even."

"Why did you do that?" Cuddy's question was loaded with pure curiosity.

"Just wanted to prove my theory that you wouldn't push me away." House lied because he still couldn't pin an exact, concrete reason.

Cuddy's eyebrows flicked up. "Guess I'll know better next time."

"Guess so," House agreed.

"Goodnight, House," she told him quietly.

"Night, Cuddy," House replied and let himself out of her bedroom.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey, guys! This chapter's on the short side, but the next one will be longer. Thanks for all the feedback on the last chapter! Enjoy!**

* * *

House brought the cell phone to his ear and spoke brightly. "Hello?"

There was silence on the other end for a moment before her voice came through. "House? Where's Wilson?"

"He's busy at the moment." House leaned his backside against his kitchen counter. "Can I take a message?"

"I'll wait to talk to him," Cuddy replied.

"He stepped out, actually," House told her. "Should be back soon, but it could be another ten minutes or so. Tell me what you want him to get for you."

"I... all right," Cuddy gave in after a short debate in her head. "I could use some crackers. And raspberries. I don't even know if the stores have raspberries this time of year, but I'm craving them so much it's beginning to make me crazy. And I'm in my pajamas. And my car's almost out of gas. So, I'd have to get gas while I'm out and-"

"Say no more," House stopped her. "I'll tell Wilson when he gets back."

"Okay." Cuddy was slightly suspicious, but she let it go because she felt she didn't really have any grounds for it. "Thanks, House."

"No problem, Cuddy," House spoke in a bright tone again and then snapped the cell phone shut.

* * *

"Here's your food," House announced to Cuddy's home before closing the front door behind himself.

Cuddy walked out of her bedroom and towards House. "Where's Wilson?"

"Still busy."

House passed her and headed for the kitchen with the plastic bag in his hand. Cuddy's eyebrows drew together. She retrieved her cell phone from the dining room table and called Wilson's phone. The ringing started and Cuddy watched as House pulled the cell phone out of his pocket before checking the number.

"Crap," he muttered.

House looked to Cuddy, his eyes meeting hers. Cuddy shook her head and closed her cell phone. She set the phone on the table and headed for her bedroom. She climbed into bed and turned herself onto her left side.

"What about the food?" House asked as he popped his head into her bedroom.

"I don't want it anymore," Cuddy told him. "I'm tired and my feet hurt terribly. Why do you have Wilson's phone?"

"He left it at my house," House answered, but the look Cuddy gave him prompted him to give her an answer based in truth. "Well, you weren't going to call me."

"You wanted me to call you?" Cuddy asked, raising an eyebrow.

"No," House lied.

Cuddy rolled her eyes at him and then closed them. House made his way over to her bed. He reached over her and picked up the other pillow on her bed. Cuddy opened her eyes and watched as he made his way to the end of the bed where he sat down.

"What are you doing?" she stared at him.

House placed the pillow on his lap and then lifted her feet. He placed them on top of the pillow.

Cuddy frowned. "House."

Slowly, House began to knead and massage her feet.

"You don't have to-"

"Shut up," House cut her off, almost gently.

Cuddy closed her mouth and shut her eyes. House continued to massage, Cuddy's feet completely thankful. After a while, House realized Cuddy had dozed off.

House set her feet aside and placed the pillow at the foot of the bed. He stood to his feet and took a few steps toward the head of the bed. He placed his hand on her stomach for a moment and then moved up to her head. House brushed some of her hair off her face and then placed a gentle kiss next to her lips.

Tightening his grip on his cane, House turned away from her and turned off her lamp. He began toward the door, but stopped. He suddenly felt as if he shouldn't leave her, which was strange to him. Usually he decided to do something and then did it despite any repercussions. But now, he felt completely unsure.

Cuddy stirred and let out a quiet sigh, which brought House's attention back to her.

"Cuddy?" House asked.

"Hm?" Cuddy didn't open her eyes.

House softened his tone. "Do you mind if I stay?"

Cuddy shook her head, her eyes still closed. "No."

House watched her a moment before leaving her bedroom and deciding to sleep on her couch.

* * *

Cuddy drew in a deep breath and opened her eyes. She immediately became aware of the painful signals telling her to get to the bathroom. Cuddy sat up and climbed out of bed.

"Better stop making me pee so much, baby boy." Cuddy gave a gentle poke to her stomach as she maneuvered around her bed in the dark. "Your mom's tired."

After Cuddy finished in the bathroom and felt much relief, she made her way back around her bed and into the hall. She began down the hallway, but stopped in her tracks when she heard deep breathing. Peeking carefully into the living room, Cuddy spotted a cane leaning against the couch, where a dark lump was stretched out.

Cuddy frowned as she stared in confusion. She wasn't sure why House was sleeping on her couch, but she concluded that she must have told him he could.

Shrugging to herself, Cuddy turned and crossed through the dining room and into the kitchen. She made her way over to the refrigerator and opened the door. She smiled at the sight of the raspberries. She popped open the plastic carton and pulled a handful out.

Cuddy closed the refrigerator door and washed the handful of raspberries before beginning to eat them. She left the kitchen as she chewed on the fruit. Cuddy made her way back to living room and looked at House again.

As she ate the last of her handful of raspberries, Cuddy walked to the hall closet and opened the door. She pulled a blanket down from the shelf and shut the closet door. Cuddy headed back to the living room. She spread the blanket over House before leaving him and going back to her bedroom.

Letting out a yawn, Cuddy climbed back into bed and settled down. She closed her eyes and tried to fall back to sleep.

* * *

The next time Cuddy awoke, the morning sun had brightened her bedroom. Cuddy climbed out of bed, feeling the urge to pee again. After she had finished and brushed her teeth, Cuddy made her way back into her bedroom.

Cuddy pulled her pajama top off and set it on her bed. She crossed to her dresser and extracted a light purple bra. She slipped it on and clasped it in the back before picking up a bottle of cocoa butter from on top of the dresser.

After popping open the cap, Cuddy squirted some of the lotion into her palm, the smell already reaching her nose. She set the bottle on the dresser and began to rub the lotion onto her growing belly.

"Hey," House's rough voice spoke from the doorway. "Oh, sorry."

Cuddy faced the doorway. "No, it's fine."

House's eyebrows drew together as he entered into her room. "What are you doing?"

"Uh." Cuddy looked down at her now shiny tummy before bringing her gaze back up to House. "It's for the stretch marks."

"You think it helps?" House asked her.

Cuddy gave a small shrug, still rubbing in the lotion. "It's suppose to."

House crossed over to her. "But, do you think it does?"

Cuddy shook her head. "Not really, but I thought I'd try anyway."

"They're really that bad?" House looked down at her stomach.

"They're ugly," Cuddy said, looking down as well.

"They are not," House replied.

"Look." Cuddy pointed to a few purplish red marks on her skin.

House frowned, thinking she was being ridiculous. "There isn't that many."

"Yet." Cuddy brought her eyes up to him. "I'm going to get bigger."

"So what?" House asked.

"How would you like it if you had these... scars all over your body?" she asked.

"They're not all over and they're not that bad," he told her.

"You only say that because it isn't your body," she said.

"Cuddy, these marks, scars, whatever, aren't ugly," House responded. "My leg? That's ugly scarring that didn't come from growing another life in my body. These are little honors showing what you've done." House let his cane fall as he placed both hands on her lotion covered stomach and locked his eyes with hers. "Nothing about this is ugly."

Cuddy gave House a small smile. "Thank you."

House removed his hands from her and swiped his cane from the floor. "Now, I'm going to wash this gunk from my hands and make coffee." He began toward the door and then called over his shoulder. "Hot chocolate for you."

Cuddy watched him leave her bedroom and drew in a breath. She looked down at her belly and placed her hand there. Her thoughts were still on House. He made her uncertain and unsure, and she wondered if, and for how long, this behavior would last. She also wondered if it was something she could trust.


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey, everyone!! Here's the next chapter. And it's longer than the last one. Thank you for all the reviews thus far. You guys are great!**

* * *

"Hey."

Cuddy looked up from her desk and felt her heart stop in her chest for a moment before picking up at an accelerated rate.

"What are you doing here?" she asked the man standing just inside her office.

Drawing in a deep breath, Andrew stepped forward. "I wanted to check up on you. I feel completely awful for leaving like I did. I tried to forget, to move on from this, but I don't want to, Lisa." Andrew made his way toward her desk. "I want to be with you."

"Andrew..." Cuddy was unsure as to what else to say.

"I'm sorry," Andrew told her sincerely as he stopped in front of her desk. "I shouldn't have left you. I'm so sorry."

"And I shouldn't have slept with Greg," Cuddy replied. "But, I was willing to work through that with you. Now... it's too late."

"You're not going to give me a second chance?" Andrew asked.

Cuddy hesitated. "You... left me and... Greg stepped in."

Andrew's eyebrows drew together. "You're with him now?"

"No." Cuddy shook her head slightly. "But, he's helping me. It would be awkward. He wants to be the father."

"I was only gone for two months." Andrew's mouth was hanging partially open in his shock. "Not even."

"A lot can happen in two months," Cuddy told him. "Like this baby?" She stood and showed Andrew her large belly. "This baby is a lot bigger. He can open and close his eyes, he can suck him thumb, he can move and kick." She sat back down. "A lot happened, Andrew."

"So that's it?" He raised his eyebrows. "You want to be with him now?"

"Well, I don't think I want to be with you," Cuddy shot back. "You _left_ me."

"Because you slept with Greg and are carrying his baby, Lisa," Andrew returned. "How was I suppose to react? What was I suppose to do?"

Cuddy shrugged. "I don't know. Talked through it? Gotten pissed, but still stayed? I thought we had a better relationship than that. I thought we had a relationship that... would have lasted anyway. I was wrong. You should go."

Andrew didn't move. "Is there anything I can do? I don't want us to end like this."

Cuddy looked up at him. She paused, debating, but then gave a nod. "Come by tonight. Around seven."

"Okay." Andrew nodded as well and began for the door. He stopped halfway and faced her. "You look great, by the way."

"Thanks," Cuddy replied and watched him leave.

* * *

"Hi," Andrew nervously greeted as he stood on Cuddy's front porch, a light rain dusting his jacket.

Cuddy opened the door wider. "Come in."

Andrew stepped inside the familiar home as he took off his jacket. He placed it on the hook by the door before following Cuddy into her living room. Cuddy sat down on the couch and Andrew gingerly sat next to her.

"Lisa, I am really sorry I left you," Andrew said, his eyes locked with hers. "I needed to clear my head, you know? I kept seeing you with him and it killed me. I'm not a very jealous guy, you know that, but when it comes to Greg, I don't know. He just irritates me. The way he's always looked at you."

"But, we weren't anything, Greg and I," Cuddy replied. "It was only one stupid night when I thought _we_ were over." She paused a moment, finding her next words difficult. "He's stepped up since you've been away. I can't just forget all of that because you're back."

"So, you've made your decision?" Andrew asked. "It's him then?"

Cuddy placed her face in her hands and shook her head. "I don't know. I... I still care for you..."

Andrew reached over and placed a finger beneath Cuddy's chin. She lowered her hands as he lifted her head up and drew her into a tender kiss. Cuddy engaged with him a moment before she pulled away. Andrew took her hand within his as tears threatened her.

"Do you honestly see a future with Greg?" Andrew kept his eyes on her. "You said it yourself, you're not in a relationship. Be with me. We can start a family. You wouldn't have to be alone."

Cuddy swiped at her eyes with her free hand. "What about Greg? It's his son."

"He'll get him on weekends," Andrew said.

"I don't want..." Cuddy shook her head. "I don't know. I have to think about it."

"Okay." Andrew gave Cuddy's hand a gentle squeeze. "Think about it. I'll be at my place. Call me if you need anything."

Cuddy nodded. Andrew kissed her again, this time more forcefully and with more passion, stirring up feelings Cuddy had tried to forget. He gave a gentle stroke to her cheek as he stood to his feet.

"Goodnight," he told her gently.

"Night," Cuddy returned and pressed herself into the couch cushions, even more unsure of what her next move should be.

* * *

Cuddy's office door flew open and banged loudly. She jumped and looked toward the doorway to see House standing there.

"He's back?" House asked, raising his eyebrows.

"Yeah," Cuddy answered, deciding the truth was the best way to go.

House flung the door shut. "What does that mean?"

"I don't know," Cuddy replied with a shake of her head.

"Cuddy." House narrowed his eyes at her. When she didn't respond, his lips parted. "You want to be with him?" Again, she didn't answer. "What about our son?"

Cuddy frowned. "Don't say it like that."

"Our son?" House repeated. "That baby is our son."

"I know, but you're saying it like we're a couple," Cuddy said. "We're not. Andrew wants to have a family with me. If I can have another baby, I'd want that."

House crossed the room as quickly as he could manage. "I can give you another baby."

Cuddy shook her head. "No, House, that isn't what this-"

"I can," House insisted.

"I know you _can_," Cuddy agreed, "but why would you think that I'd choose you over Andrew?"

"Ouch," House replied.

"You know what I mean," Cuddy told him. "He's serious. Marriage even. And a family. I've wanted... for so long." She paused in order to organize her thoughts and clear her head a bit. "It's just... why would I give that up to be a single mom with you tacked on? Two babies? Not in a relationship with the father? I just... you understand..."

"Oh, I understand." House nodded. "It's Andrew's way of shutting me out. He knows I'd stop fathering that child when he's in the picture."

Cuddy stood up. "I'm not asking you to give up on fatherhood if you want to be a father."

House began toward the door, calling over his shoulder along the way, "Threes a crowd, Cuddy, we both know that."

Cuddy moved around her desk. "House-"

House stopped and spun around. "But, what happens when you and Andrew fight again, huh? Is that when you'll want your second child? Because maybe I won't be available to sleep with you. Maybe I won't even be around."

"What are you talking about?" Cuddy asked as she stopped in front of him.

House shrugged. "Maybe I'll have moved. Maybe I'll be dead."

Cuddy narrowed her eyes. "House."

"Who knows what the future holds," he said. "Are we done here?"

Cuddy shook her head. "No, I want-"

"What?" House prompted, wanting to get out of her office.

"I don't know what to do," she told him honestly.

"I can't help you there," House replied.

Cuddy placed her hand on her belly. "I want to do what's best for the baby."

House looked down to her belly before bringing his eyes back up to her. "Then, it sounds like Andrew's your best choice. You've said that before."

"He left me," Cuddy pointed out.

"I'm sure he won't do it again," House snidely remarked.

"He shouldn't have done it to begin with," Cuddy said. "You wouldn't have-"

"I would have," House cut her off, accompanying it with a shake of his head.

"But, you would have come back sooner," Cuddy pointed out.

House frowned. "You don't know that. Don't base this on hypotheticals, Cuddy. Andrew's a better father than I'll ever be. Decision's made."

Cuddy stared at him a moment and then raised her eyebrows. "That easy?"

House swallowed the lump in his throat. "That easy."

* * *

"How are you?" Wilson asked as he pressed his fingertips against House's front door, opening it further.

House glanced over his shoulder as he limped toward his couch. "Don't."

Wilson entered into the apartment and shut the door behind him. There were take out containers littering the coffee table and the area around the couch. Beer bottles accompanied the garbage. House seated himself on the couch and popped a Vicodin.

"Lay off the pills," Wilson told him as he approached. "It's not going to help you. It'd only make it worse in the long run."

"What long run?" House asked, not looking to him.

"House." Wilson narrowed his eyes.

House lifted a bottle of vodka and took a swig. Wilson reached for the bottle and pulled it from House's fingers.

Wilson moved over to the piano and placed the vodka bottle on the piano bench, away from House. "And lay off the drinks as well."

"What does it matter?" House grumbled.

"You should tell her," Wilson said, facing his friend and placing his hands on his hips.

"No," House replied. "She's happy now."

Wilson made his way back over to the couch. "She doesn't look happy."

"I'm leaving," House announced and looking down at his intertwined hands. "Transferring out."

"No, you're not." Wilson sat down next to him. "No one will take you."

"Then, I'll travel," House shot back.

Wilson sighed. "You don't have to leave."

"I do," House returned bitterly. "If she's going to be with him, I can't be around my kid. I can't watch that asshole raise..."

"House, you have to tell her," Wilson insisted.

"She _knows_." House frowned, his words practically a whine. "It was a snag in their plan. A plan that didn't include me."

"But, it does include you because of that baby," Wilson pointed out.

House looked to his friend, a puff of an annoyed sigh escaping his lips. "We both know I wouldn't be a good father."

Wilson shook his head. "That's not what I think."

"Yeah, right, Wilson." House stood up and began toward the vodka bottle.

"Tell her." Wilson stood as well. "Or I'll talk to her."

"Stay out of it," House called over his shoulder.

Wilson took hold of House's arm and turned him around. "You knew this day was going to come. You knew your time with her was limited. You kept pushing everyone she tried to get close to away from her and now it's finally caught up to you."

House rolled his eyes as he sighed. Wilson tightened his grip.

"But, you still have the upper hand because she's having your baby, not his," Wilson went on. "If you leave, you know you'll never see that kid."

"Good," House replied. "I shouldn't."

"Then, why did you even try to stop her relationships, House?" Wilson raised his voice. "Why, this entire time, did you toy with her and have your little 'moments' that no one else could understand? I've been watching you with her every damn day and I knew. But, what was the point? Now that it's down to the wire, why did you even bother to begin with it if you're going to do _nothing_ now?"

House pulled his arm from Wilson's grasp. "You don't know what you're talking about."

"I know you." Wilson pointed a finger. "Too well for my own good. I've been there for you through things that would have, and _have_, driven other people away. And she's still here for you, too." He paused a moment. "Our relationship is built on a loose thread of trust, a somewhat liking for each other, and a ton of manipulation and messing around, but we're obviously both getting something out of the relationship. But, what does Cuddy get from you? Huh? Why has she stuck by you through everything?"

House picked up the vodka bottle and shrugged, pretending he didn't care, pretending he didn't know the answer. He brought his eyes back to Wilson. "I don't know."

"You walk away from her now, House, and it's over," Wilson told him. "Everything you made with her will be over. Sure, she'll be happy with Andrew, she'll have a concrete family, but she won't be with you." Wilson pointed his finger again. "That's something you'll regret until you decide to off yourself or overdose."

"You think it's worth fighting for her when I may ruin her life and the baby's?" House asked him, annoyed that Wilson _cared_ this much.

Wilson placed a calmness into his tone. "I have more faith in you than that."

"You're the only one." House raised the bottle of vodka toward his lips.

"She does," Wilson said.

House stopped and shook his head, the bottle nearly to his lips. "No, she doesn't."

"Then, why is she tearing herself up over this?" Wilson asked.

"Because society demands I be part of her life because I'm the father." House took a drink from the bottle and then lowered it. He gave a shrug to Wilson. "She'll get over it."

* * *

Andrew gave a nudge to Cuddy's bare foot with his own. "What are you thinking about?"

It took a moment for Cuddy to realize Andrew spoke to her, let alone nudged her. She looked over at him from her spot on the couch. She placed a smile on her face.

"Baby names."

Andrew returned the smile, seeing right through her. "No, you weren't. What were you really thinking about?"

Cuddy's smile faded. "House."

"Why?" Andrew asked.

"I'm worried about him," Cuddy admitted. "He's not right."

"He's never been quite right, Lisa," Andrew said, pleased with his own joke.

"No." Cuddy shook her head. "He has been. But, recently-"

"Since I came back," Andrew clarified.

"Yes," Cuddy agreed.

"What do you want me to do?" Andrew held back a sigh.

"Nothing," Cuddy answered his question. "It's just... I feel terrible."

"You shouldn't," Andrew replied. "You're doing what's best for yourself and your baby."

Cuddy bit her lip and lowered her eyes. "But..."

"What?" Andrew asked.

Cuddy raised her eyes back up to him. "What if I'm wrong?"

"You want to be with House?" Andrew felt the annoyance come through his tone.

"I don't know," she said.

"Lisa," Andrew pressed her on, wanting something, anything, more.

Cuddy shrugged. "I don't. This isn't an easy decision you're asking me to make, Andrew."

"You care about him too much, you know," Andrew told her. "Some people might think you love him."

Cuddy shook her head. "No, that's not..."

"Not what?" Andrew asked. "True? Sure as hell seems like it. After all, you're having his child."

"It wasn't like I planned it." Cuddy felt tears cloud her vision. She let them spill over. "I'm just... right now, I'm so confused."

Andrew's anger vanished. He scooted closer to her.

"Come here." Andrew brought Cuddy into him. "It's okay. I'm sorry. I know this is difficult."

"I don't want to make a mistake." Cuddy sniffed back her tears. "I hate that I did this to myself, to you, to him. And there's a baby to think of. This is too much."

"Okay, sh..." Andrew kissed her head as he ran his hand over her hair. "It'll be all right. Take it easy." He kissed her again. "You can't stress yourself out."

"I know," Cuddy agreed, her tears stopping.

"I love you." Andrew held onto her tighter.

Cuddy drew in a breath and relaxed her head against his shoulder, but she found trouble in saying those three words back to him. Especially since House was still on her mind.


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey, guys! Thanks so much for the comments. I really appreciate them. Again, this is a shorter chapter, but the last two will be longer.**

* * *

"Hey," Wilson greeted as he let himself into Cuddy's office.

"Hi." Cuddy gave him a tight smile as she sat at her desk.

Wilson began across the office. "How are you?"

"I don't know," Cuddy answered honestly. "How is House?"

"He's," Wilson raised his eyebrows, "fine, I guess."

"He doesn't come in anymore if he doesn't have a patient," Cuddy said. "His clinic hours are nonexistent, he-" Cuddy stopped herself and let out a sigh. "I should be telling _him_ this. If he would come in here... or stop avoiding me. I feel like I'm being punished."

Wilson shook his head. "You're not. He's just trying to figure things out."

Cuddy nodded and leaned back in her chair. "The other day I was thinking about everything and I... I thought about how easy it would be if one of the guys backed out so I wouldn't have to make a decision." She drew in a breath. "Then I realized Greg _did_ back out. And I'm not okay with that. But, if Andrew had backed out, like he had before, it hurt, but I became okay with it. I don't think I'll ever be okay with Greg backing out." She shrugged. "Maybe because it's his baby, maybe not, I don't know. "

"So, you think you changed your mind?" Wilson asked.

"I never made up my mind to begin with," Cuddy replied. "Greg made my choice for me. Do you think-" Cuddy stopped for a second time. She met Wilson's eyes. "I'm scared to trust him, James. I'm scared he'll let me down or even worse, let his son down. I'm afraid _he_ doesn't have enough confidence in believing he can do this. But, I don't want to ask too much of him either." She sighed. "I should go away somewhere."

"He said the same thing," Wilson told her.

Cuddy raised her eyebrows. "He wants to leave?"

"Yes," Wilson answered.

"I was kidding," Cuddy said.

Wilson shook his head. "I'm pretty sure he wasn't."

Cuddy stood to her feet and began around her desk. "I need to talk to him."

Wilson's eyes followed her. "Now?"

"Yes," she called over her shoulder as she headed for the door.

Wilson stopped her by grasping onto her arm. Cuddy faced him, a frown on her face as she prepared to speak.

"Wait, Lisa." Wilson stopped her before she could say anything. "What are you going to tell him?"

"I'm going to fix this," Cuddy said.

"And what are you going to say?" Wilson prompted her.

Cuddy hesitated, shaking her head slightly. "I don't know yet, but I need to see him."

"Don't hurt him." Wilson asked of her.

Cuddy paused, her eyebrows drawing together. "What did you think... James, I'm not planning on hurting him."

"I know you wouldn't intentionally hurt him," Wilson replied. "I just want to be sure that whatever you say isn't going to be the straw that breaks the camel's back."

"It won't be," Cuddy told him and headed out of her office.

* * *

"What are you doing here?" House demanded as he peeked out from the small space between his door and the door frame.

Cuddy cocked an eyebrow, trying to ignore the fact that he was still in his pajamas in the middle of the day. "Working from home now?"

"Nope," House replied crisply.

Cuddy hesitated, shifting her weight. "Can I use your bathroom?"

"No," House answered with a shake of his head.

"Please," Cuddy asked of him. "My bladder is being squashed by a baby."

House widened the space so Cuddy could enter. She stepped inside and headed for his bathroom. House closed his front door and moved into the living room. He debated sitting, but decided against it. He wandered back into the hall and frowned. He wasn't exactly sure what was going to happen next or why she stopped by.

Cuddy emerged from the bathroom a few minutes later and gave House a smile to try and make the atmosphere less awkward.

"You're getting fatter." House nodded at her almost eight month pregnant belly. "How are the stretch marks?"

"They're fine." Cuddy dismissed the question. "I was talking to James earlier and I want to make a decision, House. I'm terrified about it, but I want to give you a chance."

House eyed her up. "What about Andrew?"

"I... will end it with Andrew." She waited for his reaction.

"Why?" House asked. "You'd rather me father your child?"

"_Our_ child," Cuddy corrected him. "I want you to be... I don't want to make a mistake."

"You already are," House replied.

"Stop it," Cuddy told him. "Stop with the pity."

House frowned. "I'm not-"

"You are," Cuddy insisted. "This baby means a lot to me, House, and I don't want to mess up his life becau-"

House cut her off by pressing his lips to hers. He slipped a hand to her backside as he minded her belly in front. Cuddy reached for him and brought a hand up to his stubbled cheek while her other hand found itself on his shoulder, where she gave a squeeze.

Pulling back for only a second to breathe, House moved his hand up her back and into her hair before kissing her more passionately. Cuddy slipped her hand from his cheek down to his chest, where she pressed her fingernails against him. She pulled her mouth from his, needing to catch her breath.

House didn't wait for her and moved on. His mouth roamed towards her ear and settled behind it where he began sucking gently. Cuddy forced her closed eyes open and tried to clear her mind enough to get a grasp on what was happening.

"House." Cuddy breathed out.

He moved his mouth down her neck.

Cuddy's eyes fluttered closed. "Oh, God."

House settled his mouth at the base of her neck as she still clutched onto him. She pushed him back enough so she could bring her mouth to his. House began to lightly push up her shirt. Cuddy drew back and shook her head.

"No," she whispered, but then kissed him.

Letting his hands remain at her sides, House moved his mouth back to her neck. Cuddy was breathing heavily by this point, her nails digging hard into House's shoulder.

"Okay..." She tried to form a sentence. "I need..."

"Bedroom?" House asked before sucking on her earlobe.

"We can't," Cuddy told him.

House tugged on her earlobe as he removed his mouth from her. He pulled back enough to lock his blue eyes with hers. Cuddy noted there was an intensity behind his eyes. One she hadn't seen in quite a while.

"You're all turned on now." House smirked at her, keeping his voice low. "Wouldn't want you to take everything I riled up back to someone else."

Cuddy's eyebrows drew together. "But, with my belly and your leg-"

She cut herself off as House's hand ran up the inside of her thigh. Cuddy clutched the front of his tee shirt and pulled him even closer.

"Okay." She nodded and brought her forehead to his. "Your bedroom."


	8. Chapter 8

**Here we are, guys. Really winding down now. This is the second to last chapter. Thank you for all the other wonderful comments. I love them. Enjoy this chappie!**

* * *

"We need to talk," Cuddy told him the moment she opened the door for him.

Andrew stepped into her home, a look of concern on his face. "What's the matter?"

Cuddy drew in a quick breath. "I can't be with you."

Andrew stared for a moment, confused. "What?"

"I can't." Cuddy shook her head. "I'm sorry. I can't."

Andrew shut the front door as if trying to make the conversation more private in the hope that she would be honest with him.

"Why?" he asked her.

"It's his baby, Andrew," Cuddy answered. "I'm so sorry."

"But, I thought we were okay," Andrew said.

Cuddy frowned. "We are. We were. But, it's Greg's baby. And he wants the baby. I can't do this to him."

"What about me?" Andrew raised his voice. "I want to be with you. I want to have kids with you. I'm willing to overlook this and raise Greg's kid as if he's my own."

Cuddy softened her own voice. "I know."

Andrew stepped further into her home, his back to her. "I don't understand." He turned quickly, facing her. "You wanted a family with me, didn't you?"

Cuddy frowned. "Yes, I-"

"But, you're willing to give that up for Greg?" Andrew quickly cut her off.

"For our son," Cuddy told him.

"Lisa..." Andrew drew in a breath to calm himself. He stepped closer to Cuddy and stopped in front of her. "I had time to think when I was away. I came back for good and I'm not going to give you up so easily."

"What do you mean?" Cuddy asked.

"There are two people in a relationship and one person can't just end it," Andrew said.

"Yes, I can," Cuddy insisted. "You did when you left."

"And I wish I never did," Andrew added. "I'm willing to fight for you."

Cuddy shook her head. "Oh, no, Andrew, don't."

"Why? I care about you." Andrew took her hands within his own. "I love you. I won't give you up just like that. I know what it's like to have been without you. I don't like it."

Cuddy tugged lightly on her hands, but didn't remove them from his. "But, House-"

"Is he going to live here?" Andrew stopped her short.

"No," Cuddy answered.

"Are you going to live with him?" Andrew raised his eyebrows.

Cuddy hesitated. "No."

"Then, there's still room for me," Andrew replied.

"Andrew." Cuddy frowned.

"Lisa, I'll prove your choice wrong." Andrew gave her hands a gentle squeeze. "When he screws up, I'll still be here. I'm not backing down from this."

"You're just going to complicate things." Cuddy tried to get him to understand where she was coming from. "Can't you see how this wouldn't work with Greg as my baby's father? I can't have you here once the baby's born. I can't-"

"I've still got another month," Andrew cut in. "Greg is bound to mess up, hurt you, maybe even leave you. I want you to know I'm still an option."

"Andrew, please-" Cuddy began to ask of him.

"Once the baby's born, I'll leave," Andrew offered. "I'll turn my back and give up on everything we have. But, until then, this is all fair game, Lisa. You're not entirely sure about him, I can see that, and I will be here when you come back to me."

Cuddy pulled her hands from his. "I don't think-"

"Don't give up on us so quickly, all right?"

Andrew leaned down and kissed her tenderly as he placed his hand alongside her face. He pulled back, lowered his hand, and gave her a smile.

"I'll see you later," Andrew said and with that, he let himself out.

Cuddy stared at her closed front door and let out a groan. "Crap."

She felt the baby kick. Cuddy brought her eyes down to her protruding tummy. She placed her hand where the baby was pressed against her and gave a gentle rub.

"What do you think, baby boy?" Cuddy asked her belly. "House or Andrew?" The baby kicked. "Which one? House?" She waited, but there was nothing. "Andrew?" Again, nothing. "You have to pick one." The baby moved and pressed himself against her. Cuddy frowned. "Okay, now you're just messing with Mommy." Cuddy let out a sigh. "Let's go see Daddy."

* * *

"Hi," Cuddy greeted as she stood outside of House's apartment.

House gave her a slight nod. "What happened?"

Cuddy reached for him, sliding her arms around his waist and holding onto him. House stood for a moment, before placing his arms around her back. He turned slightly, not wanting to press too much on her belly.

"You gonna tell me what happened?" House asked as he kept his arms around her.

"I ended it with Andrew," Cuddy muttered against the fabric of his shirt.

House drew back and stared down at her. "You did?"

"Yeah." Cuddy removed her arms from him. "Except he's going to fight for me."

House wasn't sure he heard her correctly. "What?"

"He doesn't want to lose me," Cuddy told him.

"But, he left you!" House exclaimed.

"I know," Cuddy replied. A frown crossed over her face. "Uh... I think I'm gonna pass out."

"Well, stop standing in the hallway." House pushed open the door further.

He took her by the arm and led her into his apartment. House helped her over to the couch, where Cuddy sat down. She drew in a few deep breaths.

"You going to be okay?" House asked, standing in front of her.

"Yeah." Cuddy nodded. "I just need to sit a while."

"Want me to get you water?" House offered. "Or something to eat?"

Cuddy shook her head in response and pressed herself against the couch cushions. The light headed feeling was beginning to go away.

House was still watching her carefully. "You sure? I don't want you passing out on my couch."

"I'm sure," Cuddy replied.

"Okay." House sat down next to her. "So, what happened?"

Cuddy drew in a breath. "I told him it was over, that I was willing to risk choosing you, and he told me that he's sticking around until the baby's born just in case."

"In case of what?" House demanded.

"You leave me," Cuddy answered.

"I'm not going to leave you," House told her.

Cuddy gave a shrug. "He thinks so."

House paused a moment, weighting his next words. "What do you think?"

"I think... I'm still unsure," she replied.

"But, you chose me anyway," House pointed out.

"Guess so." Cuddy gave a shrug and looked away. "I just wish I could see the future to know the best possible outcome for this baby based on who I choose, regardless of what it has to do with me. My happiness means nothing as long-"

"I wouldn't make you happy?" House asked.

"That's not what I-" Cuddy stopped and immediately placed her hands on the left side of her stomach. "Oh."

A look of concern crossed over House's face. "What?"

Cuddy took one of House's hands and placed it to the spot where her other hand rested. She kept his hand there so he could feel the pressure of the baby against her. House felt a smile tugging at the corners of his lips as he felt the baby's movement under his hand.

"He's kicking a lot," Cuddy said.

"Or punching," House responded.

"No." Cuddy shook her hand and moved one of her hands along her stomach. "His head's over here."

House brought his eyes to hers. "How do you know?"

"The pressure," Cuddy told him. "His spine is towards the back. Head over here." Cuddy gave a pat where her hand rested. "Feet where your hand is. He usually settles this way at night."

The baby stopped his movement after he held their attention for several minutes. House kept his hand on Cuddy's much longer than necessary before pulling his hand back, but just enough to take Cuddy's hand within his own.

House leaned toward her and planted a kiss on her forehead before whispering into her hair, "I'll give you something to have faith in."

* * *

"Hey."

Cuddy looked up from her desk, confusion crossing over her face. "Hi. What are you doing here?"

Andrew gave her a smile and held up a paper bag. "I brought you lunch."

"You did?" Cuddy stood from her desk and moved around it.

"Yeah." Andrew crossed toward her. "From that deli you like. I mentioned it was for you. They said you've been going in there a lot."

"I have." Cuddy took the bag from him and peeked inside.

"And you get cole slaw on your sandwiches now?" Andrew asked, raising an eyebrow.

"I do." Cuddy closed the the bag and looked back at Andrew. "For the baby. He likes it."

Andrew paused a moment and then placed his hand at her elbow. He locked eyes with her.

"I miss you," he told her gently.

"Andrew, don't." Cuddy shrugged away from him and set the paper bag on her desk. "I didn't ask you to come."

"But, I did anyway," Andrew replied. "What else can I do for you, Lisa? What can I do to prove myself?"

"It's not that," Cuddy said, almost sadly. "Really, Andrew, you're a great guy. But, House, he's-"

"An asshole?" Andrew finished for her.

"He's..." Cuddy bit her lip as she maneuvered around her desk. "There's just something..." She stayed standing, her eyes on Andrew. "Greg doesn't show the side of himself that I know is there. The side I see. The side I've seen more often since this whole baby thing happened. I know I sound crazy and that it seems ridiculous that I would give him a chance, but you don't see him like I see him."

"I think you're only seeing what you wish was there, Lisa," Andrew pointed out. "You're seeing something that doesn't actually exist."

House threw open Cuddy's office door after he had spied Andrew in her office from the Clinic. Andrew turned and took a step back as House swung the door closed behind him.

"Good afternoon, Cuddy," House greeted as he crossed to her desk.

"Aren't you suppose to be in the Clinic?" Cuddy asked him.

"Aren't you suppose to put me back in charge of my team?" House countered and stopped next to Andrew, paying him no attention.

Cuddy frowned at House. "I did that two weeks ago."

"Right." House gave a nod and then shrugged. "I never see the patients anyway." He looked to his right and placed a surprised expression on his face. "Oh, Andy buddy! I didn't even see you there."

"I brought Lisa lunch." Andrew indicated the paper bag on the desk.

"Bringing your ex lunch?" House raised his eyebrows at him. "How pathetic."

"I want to make sure she's eating properly and not overworked," Andrew spoke up for himself and his actions.

House rolled his eyes and turned back to Cuddy. A quick knock on the door directed all attention to it. Wilson opened the door slightly and peeked his head in.

"Are you busy?" Wilson directed his question to Cuddy with a mixture of curiosity and confusion.

"No." Cuddy hurried around her desk and toward Wilson. "House is going to the Clinic and Andrew is leaving."

"Um..." Wilson looked from House to Andrew to Cuddy. "Okay. You asked for these documents. I printed two copies."

Cuddy took the two sets of papers from him. "Thanks."

"I thought you cleared this up," Wilson whispered to her.

"It only made everything more complicated," she hissed back.

Wilson raised his eyebrows, a slight frown on his face. "Good luck."

With that, he turned and left Cuddy alone with House and Andrew. She looked back to them, who were both watching her.

"Me or him," House said very loudly, indicating Andrew, now that the door was shut.

Cuddy shot him a look. "House."

House shrugged. "Simple question."

"Loaded question," Cuddy spat back. "Clinic. Now. Or see your patient. I put you back in charge of your team for a reason. Maybe you should continue to prove my choice correct or I'll put Foreman back in charge again."

House looked to Andrew and then brought his eyes back to Cuddy. He let out an exaggerated sigh and left her office. There wasn't much else he could do, he knew. Cuddy was never going to answer that question with Andrew in the room and he didn't feel like pissing her off even more by staying.

Cuddy made her way over to Andrew. "Thank you for lunch, but I am very busy now, so you should probably go."

"I was hoping to spend a little time with you," Andrew replied, a frown coming over his face.

Cuddy held back a sigh. "You said that you'd be here when Greg leaves me, but he hasn't left yet. And I don't think he's going to."

"That may be true right now, but I still have a few more weeks," Andrew reminded her and then let himself out of her office.

* * *

Cuddy stopped her pacing in her living room when the telephone rang. She drew in a breath as she made her way over to the phone and picked it up.

"Hello?"

"All your lights are on," House's voice came through the phone.

"Are you outside my house?" Cuddy made her way over to the window and peeked out, but she didn't see any sign of House or his motorcycle.

"Why are all the lights on?" he asked.

"I'm walking around." Cuddy left the window and headed out of the living room and into the dining room.

"Why?" House replied.

"Braxton Hicks." Cuddy moved into the kitchen. "Walking helps. Hold on."

Cuddy held the phone away from herself and she hurried toward the kitchen sink as she felt a wave of nausea. She waited a moment and swallowed hard. After the feeling passed, she placed the phone back to her ear.

"Sorry," she apologized to him. "I'm feeling sick to my stomach, too."

"Well, you just have a mess of problems, don't you?" House said. "Want me to come over?"

Cuddy leaned her back against the sink. "Are you outside now?"

"Yes," House answered.

"The door's open," Cuddy told him.

She hung up the phone and set it down on the kitchen counter. Cuddy made her way into the hall as House entered into her home. Cuddy felt a stronger wave a nausea and headed for her bathroom before she could say anything to him.

House picked up his limping pace as he headed for the bathroom as well. By the time he reached the doorway, Cuddy was already leaning over the toilet, throwing up. House moved toward her and set his cane against the wall. With both hands, he pulled Cuddy's hair away from her face.

Once Cuddy was sure she finished, she flushed the toilet and straightened back up. House set her hair down gently and picked his cane back up while Cuddy made her way over to the sink where she rinsed her mouth.

"Why don't you try getting some rest?" House suggested. "Come on."

House began toward the hallway. Cuddy turned the water off and dried her face with a towel. She flicked the bathroom light off as she stepped into the hallway. Cuddy was tired by this point and really just wanted to be in bed.

She followed House into her bedroom. He stopped by the side of her bed and pulled back the covers for her.

"Have the Braxton Hicks stopped?" House asked as he turned and looked to her.

"Yeah," Cuddy answered and gave a short nod.

"Good." House picked up one of the pillows on Cuddy's bed and took a step back. "Here. Lie down."

Cuddy climbed into bed and House placed the pillow alongside of her. She turned over onto her left side, her large stomach being cushioned by the pillow House set down.

House raised an eyebrow. "How's that?"

"Fine," she replied.

He gave her stomach a gentle rub. "Still feeling nauseous?"

"Yeah," she said shortly.

"Want me to make you tea?" He straightened and directed his eyes to her face. "Or get you crackers?"

Cuddy closed her eyes. "No."

"Can I do something else?" House offered.

"No." Cuddy gave a small shake of her head.

"Okay." House looked to the empty side of her bed. "How about I stay here with you?"

Cuddy nodded in response. House flicked her bedroom light off and then made his way around her bed. He climbed in beside her and scooted closer to her. Gingerly, he placed his arm around her, resting his hand on her tummy.

"Have you thought of baby names?" Cuddy asked him curiously, keeping her eyes closed.

"No," House answered. "I thought I'd let you name him in case I flake out."

"House," Cuddy warned.

House let out a light sigh, giving in easily. "If I'm here now to watch you pregnancy puke all over the place, I'll be here later when the kid is puking, shitting, and making a mess everywhere."

Cuddy frowned. "How sick do you think this kid's going to be?"

House raised his eyebrows. "Well, with your genes in him..."

Cuddy did her best to give House a jab with her elbow. House smirked and pressed himself further against her. He lowered his head slightly and placed a gentle kiss on her shoulder.


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey, everyone! This is the last chapter! Thank you so much for all your wonderful comments!!**

* * *

House made his way toward Cuddy's front door after he heard a knock on the door. Cuddy was still asleep in bed and House did his best to hurry so the knocking wouldn't wake her. When he opened the door, House was surprised to find Andrew standing there.

Andrew frowned at seeing House. "What are you doing here?"

House gave an innocent shrug. "Just visiting."

"I didn't know sleep overs were allowed," Andrew said bitterly and shoved his way past House and into Cuddy's home.

"They're not," House replied, leaving the door open. "Andy buddy, she chose me. You're just hanging around like a creep. No sleep overs for you."

Andrew turned and faced House. "I'm hanging around until you get cold feet and chicken out."

House shook his head. "That's not gonna happen."

"Why?" Andrew asked. "Because you're such a great guy, Greg? You're a drug addict. You shouldn't even be around a child."

"Get out of here," House told him tiredly, not wanting Andrew to see his anger.

"Where's Lisa?" Andrew looked back toward the bedroom.

"She's asleep," House answered. "Now get out before I call the cops."

Andrew looked back to House. "You wouldn't call the cops. I'm a friend."

"No." House locked eyes with him. "You're not."

"And what the hell are you?" Andrew demanded, closing the gap between himself and House. "The father? Because you sure as well don't seem to care about Lisa. I've heard of all the shit you've pulled. You find sick pleasure in messing with people."

House clenched his free hand into a fist. "You should go."

"Yeah?" Andrew raised his eyebrows. "Or what? Going to hit me with your cane?"

"Yes." House swung his cane out and smacked Andrew in the legs with it.

Andrew's face flicked with pain before setting into anger. "I'm going to call the cops for assault."

"And they'll get you on trespassing." House swung his cane again, this time getting him from the other side.

"Stop it!" Andrew reached out and shoved House hard in the chest.

House lifted his cane and poked Andrew with it, square in his chest. Andrew took a swing at House with his fist. House attempted to duck out of the way, but he wasn't fast enough and Andrew clocked him alongside of his eye.

Stumbling back, House lost his balance and fell to the floor. As he went down, he whacked Andrew in the legs with his cane, taking him down too.

Cuddy shifted in bed, hearing the thuds from the hallway. She looked to her right to see House missing from bed. She hurriedly climbed out of bed, hearing two sets of grunts in the hall.

Freezing in the doorway, Cuddy stared at both men wrestling on the floor. House was trying to slug Andrew in the face while Andrew was doing his best to, what Cuddy could only assume was, strangle House.

"What the hell is going on?" Cuddy demanded, now moving into the hallway. She stopped a few feet from them. "Andrew, get off of him. House, stop it."

Andrew and House ignored her. House pried Andrew's hands away from his throat and Andrew moved on to elbowing him in the side. Cuddy stepped closer to them.

"Stop!" Cuddy shouted. "Now! Both of you."

Cuddy kicked at Andrew and then at House, getting them to move apart. Andrew stood to his feet, his hand to his bloodied split lip. House scooted back and picked up his cane. He glared at Andrew.

"That's enough," Cuddy told them. "If you two are going to be like this, you'll have to leave. Take it somewhere else because you're not killing each other here."

Andrew looked to Cuddy. "But, Lisa-"

"No," she cut him off.

"Cuddy," House tried to get a word in.

"Both of you get out," Cuddy said. "Now. You're being ridiculous and I won't have-"

Cuddy stopped when she felt the gush of liquid soak her underwear. Andrew and House stared at her, unaware of what had happened, and waited for her to go on.

"Cuddy?" House urged her on.

Cuddy looked to him, a frown on her face. "House, I-"

She stopped herself as she placed a hand to her pajama bottoms, aware that the liquid had seeped through the cloth. House and Andrew followed her hand, the realization dawning on them at the same time.

"Is that..." Andrew took a step closer to her. "Did you just... we have to get you to the hospital."

House stood to his feet. "_I_ have to get you to the hospital."

Cuddy's eyes were still on House. "It's early."

House limped toward her, ignoring the throbbing around his eye. "It's all right."

"I should go with you," Andrew offered.

"No, you should just go," House spat to him. "The baby's coming, I'm not backing out, so give up. It's over."

Andrew looked to Cuddy. "Lisa-"

"The baby's- ow!" Cuddy bent over as the contraction hit her hard.

House placed his hand on her shoulder. "Come on."

Cuddy shook her head and straightened. "It's too early."

Andrew pulled his cell phone from his pocket. "I'll call an ambulance."

House locked his eyes with Andrew. "No, I'm taking her."

Placing his hand around Cuddy's arm, House helped her to the front door and put her jacket on. House swiped her car keys and led her from the house, Andrew following out after. House stopped and closed the door behind them.

Andrew moved toward Cuddy. "Lisa, I..."

"Andrew," she stopped him short. "We knew this was-" Cuddy held back a whimper of pain. "This wasn't going to... I'm sorry."

Andrew shook his head. "Me too, Lisa. Don't expect me to come by when he leaves you."

"Don't expect to get that call because I'm not leaving," House jumped into the conversation after he locked the front door.

With that, House took Cuddy by the arm again and began to lead her to the car. Andrew watched them a moment, let out a sigh, and headed for his own car.

* * *

"Ow!" Cuddy cried out, giving House's hand a squeeze.

"It's all right." House reached his free hand down and stroked hair away from her face. "You're doing just fine."

Cuddy looked down toward the end of the hospital bed where Doctor Harber sat, ready to deliver the baby that was crowning.

Dr. Harber raised her head to look at Cuddy. "You're going to have to push now, Lisa, okay?"

"Yeah." Cuddy gave a nod and drew in a deep breath.

"Okay." Dr. Harber paused a moment. "And push."

Cuddy bore down and squeezed House's hand even tighter. She let out a cry as tears fell from her eyes.

"The head is coming," Dr. Harber told her. "Another big push."

Cuddy gave another push, House's hand on her shoulder. House peeked down at the end of the bed to see the baby's head out. He looked back at Cuddy, who was trying to keep her breathing regulated.

"The baby's head is out," House said. "You're doing great, Cuddy."

"All right, Lisa, we're going to hold off on the pushing so we can clean his mouth and nose, okay?" Dr. Harber asked.

"Okay," Cuddy replied and House brushed hair from her face again.

Cuddy leaned against the pillows behind her and closed her eyes. She drew in a few deep breathes to stave off the pain. Dr. Harber looked back toward Cuddy's face.

"Now, I want you to give one more big push and we've got it," Dr. Harber instructed.

Cuddy nodded and brought herself back up slightly as she gave another squeeze to House's hand. She let out a mix of a scream and groan as she pushed. She let her head fall back against the pillows again as she felt a great relief of pressure.

Dr. Harber made sure the airways were completely clear before handing the now crying baby up to Cuddy. She took her son into her arms and held him close to herself.

House stared at his son, who quieted once he was against Cuddy. Gently, House reached his gloved hand down and touched his son's head. Cuddy looked up at House and gave him a smile. She felt relieved and happy, thankful for the little boy in her arms.

Dr. Harber watched the couple a moment before directing her attention back down to the end of the bed. She noted the rate of Cuddy's blood flow, which wasn't anything to worry about at the moment, but she figured the placenta needed to be delivered right away.

"Lisa, we're going to get your son cleaned off while we deliver the placenta," Dr. Harber told her and took a seat again. Dr. Harber looked to House as she clamped the umbilical cord. "Dr. House. Want to cut the cord?"

House gave Cuddy's hand a squeeze and moved down toward the end of the bed. He took the sterilized scissors from Dr. Harber and cut between the two clamps. House returned the scissors to Dr. Harber, who gave him a smile, and then he moved back up towards Cuddy.

A nurse took the baby from Cuddy and around the bed where they would clean him and prepare him for his hospital stay. House slipped his hand back into Cuddy's, feeling a sense of what he could only describe as pride from the events of this past hour.

"Have a name for him?" Dr. Harber asked as she soaked up Cuddy's blood with gauze pads.

"Jacob," Cuddy told her.

"That's a great name." Dr. Harber smiled at Cuddy, but then frowned as she looked down again. "There's a lot of blood here, Lisa, so I'm going to give you something to help your uterus contract more quickly. All right?"

Cuddy looked to House, who gave a nod. Cuddy tightened her grip on House's hand and nodded toward Dr. Harber.

"All right," she agreed.

Dr. Harber stood back up and picked up a syringe from a tray set aside. Cuddy brought her eyes over to House. He gave her a gentle smile and lifted a towel from the stand next to the bed.

"Here." House wiped Cuddy's face with a towel as Dr. Harber injected the medication into her IV. "You're almost done."

"How is he?" Cuddy looked toward where her son had started crying again. "Is he okay?"

House turned and watched as a nurse wrapped the baby in a blanket. House looked back to Cuddy. "He's great."

Dr. Harber moved back toward the end of the bed. She sat down once more and frowned.

"Can I get more gauze over her?" Dr. Harber asked out to any nurse. She directed her gaze to Cuddy. "Lisa, there still seems to be a bit of blood. Are you feeling any cramps, any tightening, pain? Lisa?"

Cuddy began to feel tired during Dr. Harber's questions and then the room suddenly blurred. House felt Cuddy's grip loosen on his hand as her eyes fluttered closed.

"Her blood pressure's dropping," one of the nurse's said.

"She's losing too much blood." Dr. Harber shook her head. "Put her on oxygen. We need blood and... to inject her..."

The voices seemed distant and continued to fade in and out before they became muffled. Cuddy was still aware of the clanking, rolling, and scraping sounds of movement around her for a few more moments before she completely lost herself in darkness.

* * *

Cuddy opened her eyes and looked around the bright hospital room. Her eyes fell on House, who was sitting in the chair next to her bed.

"Hey," he greeted her.

"Hi," Cuddy returned and tried to sit up.

House immediately stood to his feet and eased her back down. "Careful. You need your rest."

"What happened?" Cuddy asked, recalling the blur of giving birth to her baby.

"You started hemorrhaging," House answered. "But, Dr. Harber worked quickly and everything is fine."

"Where's my son?" Cuddy demanded, a desperation in her voice.

"He's in the nursery," House answered. "He's healthy and doing well."

There was a gentle knock on the hospital door before it opened. A nurse entered, carrying a newborn wrapped in a blanket.

"Perfect timing," House told her.

"I was hoping you were awake," the nurse said to Cuddy. "He's been looking for his mommy."

Cuddy smiled and the nurse placed the baby into Cuddy's arms before heading back out. House leaned down and gently ran a finger over the soft, dark hair on the baby's head. Cuddy felt tears pricking her eyes, glad that her son was well, glad that she was well, and especially glad that House was still by her side.

"It's our baby." Cuddy ran her thumb lightly over her son's soft cheek. "He's so beautiful."

"He is." House agreed, unaware of the smile on his own face.

Cuddy looked up at House. "Are you ready?"

House brought his eyes back down to the child and gave a very slight nod. "Yeah. I am."


End file.
